Black Mamba
by Kishes
Summary: Without memories, there's nothing to hold you back from the trigger... when you find a piece of your heart, the mind shatters to pieces... SasuSaku AU Rated M for language, lemon/lime scenes, and violence
1. Midnight's Surprise

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Translations from French to English:**

**Bonsoir – Good evening**

**Monsieur – mister**

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter un: **_**Midnight's Surprise**_

-

-

-

-

-

_C'était une nuit tranquille à Paris. La ville dormait et il était temps car le danger de se cacher droit il passé. Il s'agissait de son type de la nuit…_

-

-

-

-

-

**MIDNIGHT**

With a long hand, she brushed the hair from her face as she walked down the pubs and whore houses. The loud moans of pleasure echoed throughout the streets. She had no sincere emotion on her handsome face. Just a menacing glare aimed towards a tall, old building reeking of sex and drugs. Taking a quick glance at the crumpled photo in her hand, this was her target.

Flashback

_"Your mission Agent S, is to kill this man," Tsunade went through one of her jacket's pocket to pull out an old photo of a man in his forties._

_"His name is Shinjii Abarai. Start your pursuit at the struck of midnight. Kill him quickly and make sure you kill the whole gang with your beauty and swiftness, my flower," Tsunade ordered. Her brown eyes looked hard into the girl's grey-green eyes. "Is that clear?"_

_"Yes, Lady Tsunade, I won't fail you," she simply answered and stared back the the brown eyes of her leader._

_"Fine, now leave."_

End of flashback

She was in. Dressed in a slimming red short dress with flares of thin red fabric swishing every move she makes. She looked just like a seductress and the dancer. Pity on the girl she had to shoot for her outfit. After all, it was her only way in. She'd dance the night posed as the pole dancer. _Bonsoir monsieur…_

-

-

-

-

-

**Continued with Agent S**

"Where have you been?" Shinjii questioned as he wheezed from the trail of smoke.

"Preparing for you," Licking her lips as she stared into the ugly man with lust and sex while gliding her fine body up and down the pole in the middle of the room.

"Then begin and I might give you something back," he leered as he followed the way her body moves with his eyes.

"With pleasure," she purred as she began gripping the pole tightly and she began wrapping her creamy white legs around the steel pole. Many leers and stares were on her. Next she began climbing it a couple inches higher and began to twirl around by hanging onto the pole. Retorts and claps were going on. Hanging upside down from the pole revealing her black silk panties got the crowd going nuts. Her fast swift movements astonished the crowd so much; they didn't notice they were being hit by small, deadly throwing stars aiming at their faces. One by one, men dropped onto the ground with their eyes white and mouths wide open with awe. All was left was the boss. Her main target was left. The man was so caught up with her dancing that he was too slow to notice that she jumped right in front of him with a gun in her hand, aiming at him. Abarai only flinched at the cold look in her eyes that turned grey with inhumanity.

"Please no!" Shinjii screamed.

"Yes," Agent S whispered. "You will die now. Abarai Shinjii, you are to be executed for raping and murdering the daughters of Lady Haruhina of Lyon."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE NO!" the man sobbed out loud hysterically. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, MISS! HAVE MERCY!"

"You know? You should stop begging me to spare your life. It just makes you sound so pitiful, you rotten rapist," she spat out.

"Please," the sinned Shinjii begged once more with tears streaming down his wrinkly face.

"Oh. I forgot something," she said in a sweet tone full of venom. The man trembled with fear of her alluring, yet haunting voice. She held out a tiny black gem right in front of him and placed it on the center of his forehead."Now I'll know where to aim. Right at that tiny jewel on your DAMN UGLY HEAD!" she pulled back the trigger and a bullet fired with a thump heard in response. Shinjii laid there dead with a bloody hole through his head. His eyes were wide open and his mouth seeped out crimson blood.

Hiding her gun on the strap of her upper thigh, she smirked,"Too easy. Way too easy I must say." She brushed her long pink hair back and jumped out through the window and left silently as sirens blared towards her direction.

-

-

-

-

-

**Later in another part of the city**

"Oi, Sasuke," Itachi said as he took a gulp of red wine from a glass.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you hear? Shinjii Abarai was found dead an hour ago," Itachi stared at the TV as he read the subtitles to himself.

"Wasn't Shinjii the one you were supposed to kill tomorrow night?" Sasuke asked while rasing his brow.

"Yeah, but seems like another killer got him along with the rest of his gang," Itachi grunted as he took another gulp of wine to show his disappointment.

"Shit. Otou-san won't like this one bit then," Sasuke said while he shook head. "It's pitiful to hear such news."

"Pitiful, eh? I haven't heard you say that word for nearly three years. You still remember her after all this time?" Itachi sneered.

"Shut the fuck up," Sasuke snapped at his older brother.

"Watch you language, little brother," Itachi taunted. "It's not a good thing to hang on to the past. You still believe she's alive after all these years?"

"I know she's out there somewhere and I'm gonna find her one day," He has heard enough. How dare his brother mock his lover. She was a sweet and caring person but got lost in this dangerous world.

"Remember what I said? A pure person won't survive long and she's one of those people," Itachi coldly said. "She's too naive and mostly likely she got raped or killed. If she's lucky, she's probably somebody else's sex toy now." Sasuke has had it. What does Itachi know what his girl was like? She was strong-willed and willing to fight back. Pretty and young at heart, but knew what was right and what was wrong. _There's no way she's a whore or anything else._ _Pure hearts will remain pure hearted._

Flashback

_"Freeze Sasu-kun!" the girl darted at him while doing a police gun shot pose._

_"You'll never catch me!" Sasuke smirked as he dodged her move. They were playing cop and robber when they were teens. _

_"Ha! Got you!" she cheered._

_"Oh darn you!" Sasuke faked a hurt look._

_"I told you I'd win," she gloated. "Now let's hurry back before we get in trouble here," she grabbed his hand and they ran down the streets laughing and joking with each other._

End of flashback

His daydream ended as his cell began to ring. Hastily picking up the phone, he greeted monotonously, "Hello?"

"Oi, teme!"

"What the hell do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"Quit calling me that! And I called you to see if you're all right," Naruto explained. "You've been acting really weird lately."

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered simply while he picked up the photo his first date with her from his drawers full of pictures of them together.

"You don't sound 'fine'. What's going on with you these last few days? Got into a fight with your dad again?" the blond haired man asked.

"Hell no, I just have a weird vibe."

"What kind?"

"I feel like she's still alive somewhere near us," Sasuke admitted and looked out at the window in hope to see her appear.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he pitied Sasuke. "She's not coming back. Three years ago, no one heard or seen a trace of her. She's gone now, Sasuke. Just accept it."

"Would everyone quit giving up hope!" his anger seethed. "I know she's alive and I know I will find her so damn you all!" Slamming his phone down on the floor for he was pissed.

"Where are you?" he asked himself. Nothing answered him.

"Where are you, Sakura?" he whispered softly as he cried himself to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Agent S**

Her faded grey eyes stared hard at the view of the dark city enlightened by a few street lights.

_There's no justice in this world._ She mumbled and rolled down her car window to breathe in the night's air. Her black Mercedes-Benz halted in front of a stoplight. Thick, black shadows from the trees devoured both sides of the deserted road. As the woman was about to turn during a green light, she heard muffled screaming and unusual rustling. Quietly parking her car to the edge of the woods, she took a step out of her vehicle and looked around for the strange noises.

More screams were heard and Agent S impulsively darted towards the source. She ran past the trees while avoiding their branches ready to scrape her precious flesh. When she arrived to the scene, she noticed two figures squirming and fighting on the ground. The one screaming was obviously a young girl based on her long hair and soprano tone and the assaulting one was a man probably in his thirties. Although their faces weren't clear to see in the dark, she could tell the girl was being raped by the man.

_How revolting pedophiles are! _Agent S gritted her teeth and clutched her dagger tightly. _Should I help the poor girl?_ She cringed slightly as the girl's screams were becoming louder and raspier.

Flashback

"_Our motto is never show weakness to men," her leader stated. "Punishments are severe if that motto was degraded by one of our own members."_

"_What if I saw another female being attacked by a male?" Sakura inquired._

"_Help her. But be discreet about it. And be sure to bring back the head of the man."_

"_I understand."_

End of flashback

Her memory was cut off when she heard a loud smack and heard hysterical sobbing from the girl. She heard a throaty chuckled and Agent S gripped her dagger and pistol tightly.

"Here I come," she whispered to the wind and swiftly lunged to the victim and the attacker. _Prepare yourself. My name is Sakura, also as known as Agent S. I am the elite assassin of Sacred Flower. Die._

-

-

-

-

-

- _It was a quiet night in Paris. The city is sleeping and it's time for the danger to lurk right past it. This was her type of night…_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Review this chapter please.**


	2. The Ribbon

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter deux:**_** The Ribbon of Memories**_

-

-

-

-

-

_- __Ce ruban se tiendra comme notre lien. Il peut être interminable et difficile pour nous d'atteindre ensemble de nos fins, mais il sera impossible de briser..._

-

-

-

-

-

**Continued with Sakura**

"Well done, my flower," Tsunade praised and nodded her head when she saw the bloody male head in Sakura's hand. "I'll be sure this is included in your records. Move on to phase two now."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I will begin now," Agent S answered.

"Good. Now leave." Without saying a word she left the room without any doubt or question, just that same grey-green eye look she always has on her face. As she closed the heavy, wooden door behind here, she came face to face with Yamanaka Ino.

"Sakura, how are you?" Ino asked politely with a hint of a sneer.

"Cut the act now, Ino and just give me the info," Sakura glared at her ex-teammate. _You stupid fat pig!_

"Jesus. Ease up a bit, will you?" Ino muttered. "You're such a bitch." Sakura ignored the comment. She continued. "Phase two is to kill this man. His name is Dayo Mercen." Ino held out a torn photo of another older man and gave it to Sakura."Kill him quick since word is he has body guards everywhere," Ino answered.

"Shit. I can't handle many body guards," Sakura cursed as she tightened her fist causing the photo to crumple a bit more.

"Tenten-san told me a rumor about he sneaks out to bars and pubs around ten."

"Maybe I can do the job, but what if he doesn't show up?" Sakura asked while raising a fine brow.

"Most likely he will. Many stories come up of a different woman gets raped and strangled every week. That has to be him since they match up the exact date he goes out", Ino said.

"Perfect," Sakura smirked. "Which pub is he at?"

"He was reported to be seen at Yamichi's."

"I'll be there then," Sakura stated and left Ino standing alone in the hallway.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke (**_**Sasuke's dream)**_

_"Ano, Sasu-kun," Sakura started off as she began to blush a little red._

_"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke looked at his girlfriend._

_"This might sound a bit stupid, but umm... will you always remember me?" Her cheeks began to turn hotter._

_"Sakura," Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise_

_"I always wanted to be remembered so you won't feel like there is a missing part of you," she looked like she was about to cry._

_"Of course I'll remember you. I'll remember the first day we met. I'll remember the first date we had. I'll remember all the days we spent together," Sasuke smiled. Her emerald eyes sparkled with tears that ran down her cheeks. _

_Sakura sniffled with tears, "Thank you Sasu-kun!" she cried as she hugged him._

_"It's ok, Sakura. I'll never forget you. Ever," he stroked her pink hair softly and let her embrace him as long as she liked._

_"Sasu-kun, if I ever forget you. I can never forgive myself," She admitted as she looked at him with her teary emerald eyes._

_"Well then we're going to make sure we remember each other by this," he held out a small yellow ribbon in front of her. Her eyes widened with surprise._

_"Sasu-kun?"_

_"Wear it around your wrist. It has my initials printed very tiny if you look carefully," Sasuke explained._

_"But why a ribbon?" she asked innocently._

_"Because the ribbon stands for our bond. It'll tie us together in a knot that no one can untie, but us only," he smiled._

_She giggled, "Thanks Sasuke!"_

_"Now what happened to 'Sasu-kun', eh?" he taunted as he made a sad puppy look on his face._

_She giggled even more and they both laughed together._

End of dream

Sasuke woke up to find he fell asleep on the floor.

"Ugh," he groaned. Taking a quick glance at the clock it read 7:25 pm. In one more hour, he has to get ready to help his brother.

He got up and sat on his couch "I will never forget you Sakura," he whispered as he looked at the yellow ribbon around his wrist. He tightened his fist and went to get ready.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Agent S (Sakura) at 8:30 PM **

She sat on her bed for nearly an hour doing nothing but stare at the yellow ribbon on her wrist. She never got it off since something would stop her. Her sense tell her that getting rid of that ribbon could end a life she doesn't know. So she left it on and never took it off.

_Why can't I take this damn ribbon off and who the hell is S.U.?_ she wondered. _Many people wonder why do I wear it all the time and I always have to answer "Because I want to", but that isn't my real answer, it it? What is keeping me from tearing it off and while do the initials look familiar. Psychic Temari says it's a charm while Ino says I got a lover but I don't have or need a lover. What is going on?_

Without any more questions stuck in her head, she walked to the bathroom and took a long shower and came out thirty minutes later.

"I must not have any more questions. Questions are for the weak and stupid", she firmly said as she put on a black leather mini-skirt and a red halter top. She applied her makeup.

"I don't care who is 'S.U.' or that ribbon. I have a man to kill tonight," Sakura muttered as she put on her eye her liner carefully.

"It's time," she said as she saw on the clock it's 9:30. She put on her black laced stilettos and hid a pouch full of venomous needles beneath her skirt making it impossible to find.

She took out her car keys and got into her black Mercedes-Benz and drove off into the night as she was ready for her fun tonight. As she grasped the steering wheel tightly and stepped on the gas pedal, she took a quick glance at the ribbon once more. She smiled softly with admiration of how long this ribbon was bound to her tiny wrist. _I'll know the story behind this ribbon…_

Meanwhile in the silver Porsche driving the next lane to the Mercedes-Benz, a raven haired man kept staring at the initials on his ribbon. _I'll find you…_

_Someday…_ They both quietly pondered and then both determinedly looked at the never-ending straightforward highway as unaware fated lovers…

-

-

-

-

-

_- __This ribbon will stand as our bond. It may be endlessly long and hard for us to reach together from our ends, but it will be impossible to break apart..._

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Read and review please.**


	3. Deadly to Meet You

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter trois: **_**Deadly to Meet You**_

-

-

-

-

-

- _Attention. Je viens une fois que vous..._

-

-

-

-

-

**Continued with Sakura**

"Please don't kill me!" whimpered the old man as Sakura held her gun close to the old man's head.

"Sorry, but I have to," Sakura gave a wicked smile that made her even more trigger happy.

"May I say something before I die?" the old man pleaded. "Please."

"Fine, but make it quick," she growled. _I don't have all night!_

"Ok. It'll only take a second," Daye Mercian assured and she let go of her grip on the old man's collar to let him say his final prayers. Suddenly the old man lunged towards her while pinning her against the wall.

"You thought I was nothing, but a weak old coot! Ha! I'm more than that!" the old man screeched out and smirked. As he was about to reach for one of her breasts, he felt sharp pain on his neck. He took a quick glance at it and his pale blue eyes began to turn opaque from the fear and trickling toxin. Sakura began to chuckle darkly at his priceless incredulous expression.

"What the fuck did you do, wrench?" the old man screamed bloody murder. He stumbled from the effects and felt the whole room was spinning. His heart exhilarated to an incredible tempo too fast pace for his being to handle. Daye could only wince and clutch his chest from the burning pain that's rapidly spreading throughout his body.

"I just stuck a sebon into a vital spot in your vulnerable neck," she explained while she kicked the poisoned old man off her to let him drop on the floor. "You'll die in less than five minutes so enjoy your last minutes... in pain," she chuckled loudly as she shut the door behind her, leaving the old man dying alone in the dark.

"Once again, an easy mission," she muttered to herself. _Why is there no challenge for me? Those fucking bastards are unworthy as my prey. _She needs a tough target but whom? She left the bar quietly and drove away.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke and Itachi**

"Shit," Itachi muttered softly while rubbing his temples from the stress of another kill steal.

"Who the hell is this killer?" Sasuke asked and showed his distress as well as he is aware of the consequences of a failed mission for his brother.

"I don't know but all I know is that there are other organizations out there," Itachi said as he looked at the dead corpse on the ground. "No ordinary madman would switch styles so efficiently."

"Whatever organization our killer is from, they sure know how to kill and torture the victims," Sasuke remarked and grimaced at the pained look of the dead old man. _Bloody holes through the center of the head, missing organs or limbs from the victims, twisted, painful expressions from suffering poison? What kind of serial killer is this?_

"Come on. Let's go before someone sees us," Itachi stated and began to exit through the window.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered and followed along.

-

-

-

-

-

**In the car with the brothers**

"Oi, Sasuke," Itachi started off.

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday night, I really didn't mean to say that to you. I know how you feel," Itachi admitted.

"Yeah, right," Sasuke sarcastically replied.

"Seriously," Itachi said in his cold tone, which he uses when he's serious. "I felt the same way after Mother died. I didn't believe what Otou-san was saying about mother was dead and there was nothing he could do about it." He looked a little sadder than his usual heartless self.

"I guess you're right," Sasuke said as he remembered years ago around the time Itachi was arguing with Father during the night about countless of things.

"You know, Sasuke. I'm always jealous of you," Itachi said all of the sudden.

"You're jealous of me? I doubt it. You're a perfect assassin and son to Otou-san. Why would you even say you're jealous of me?" Sasuke questioned.

"You don't know it's like to be perfect. Father is so demanding that he wants everything to be perfection. I'm his slave pretty much and you're free. Father doesn't really push you around much so you have the better life than me," Itachi admitted. "You don't need acceptance from demanding people because you have freedom."

"I never thought of it that way," Sasuke looked at his brother with astonishment.

"Well now you know." The rest of the ride went quiet.

_I never thought Itachi would think his life isn't great, _Sasuke thought to himself. _I guess I should give him more respect now after he admitted something like that to me._

"Sasuke, you can get out of the car now," Itachi interrupted Sasuke's inner thoughts.

"Hn. Whatever." _Thank you, nii-san…_

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sakura at six in the morning**

"Sakura-chan," Hinata the maid said softly as she shook Sakura's shoulder gently. "Lady Tsunade would like to talk to you privately."

"Is it about my mission?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'm not sure. She didn't give out full detail."

"Ugh," Sakura groaned. "Tell her I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Sakura-chan," Hinata quietly bowed and left Sakura's room. As soon as Hinata left, she went into the bathroom to get ready. She took her morning shower; wash her long pink hair, blow dried it, brush and straighten her hair, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got dressed into her casual outfit of a red cropped top and a plain denim skirt. She put on her black pumps and walked down the long ebony hallways of Sacred Flower.

It was an all female killer organization and killed for rich female clients only. They killed people ranged from well known rapists to dangerous drug dealers, gangster members, and despised men.

The clicks of her heels echoed throughout the hallway. These hallways were so long that it could walk half an hour to get to Tsunade's office to a stranger unlike Sakura who already memorized the floor plan for the entire clan's base. She finally reached to Tsunade's office door. A large ancient door carved from stone. A curling purple serpent design was Tsunade's emblem as a leader. And a hand sized wrought iron handle was there to push the heavy door in. She knocked on the door lightly, but loud enough to hear from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Sakura," Tsunade ordered. Sakura grasped the handle and pushed it with not much forced and walked into Tsunade's violet office. She knelt quietly down on a bamboo mat front of the desk.

"I called you into my office to tell you your grade of the mission last night and your next mission. Your mission last night could have gone quicker," Tsunade critiqued. "But since you're one of the elite killers I have, I guess I can excuse your slowness, but only for today."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Sakura thanked and bowed her head in show of gratitude. "Now my mission, please?"

"Oh yes. This one might be harder though because it must take place during noon before 2:00," Tsunade explained.

"Who must I kill?"

"I recently heard from our spies that the famous Uchiha clan, which is a noble clan whose has a notable reputation as very quick and clean killers, are up to something," Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"What are they up to?"

"They are sending in their best killer Uchiha Itachi to kill our next prey, Kimoyo Tsyu," Tsunade read out loud from her papers.

"Isn't he known for selling cocaine to people illegally from South America to the United States?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and it was said he was going to start in Western Europe today. He's coming in from his private plane which is going to arrive at 8 AM. He will be dealing with some gangs for about two hours and will wait at the docks for his shipment. You're job is to kill him before Itachi and before the delivery comes at 2. I warned you it's hard," Tsunade closed her brown eyes.

"Must I kill Kimoyo Tsyu as well?" Sakura questioned.

"Kimoyo is on our list. However he has not posed as a threat to the clan nor has any client complained about his activity. Kimoyo will live until a few more months due for drug dealing leads to violence and must end with his execution by a Flower."

"I understand my mission now and I'll do my best," Sakura nodded.

"You may leave." She left the room and went to her room to change into another outfit. Twenty minutes later, she was dressed in a white sun dress and was wearing a large white floppy brim hat to hid part of her face and pink hair. She looked like a real Parisian. Looking at the clock it was 6:40 am. She needed to be at the docks at 8 and it takes her an hour to drive to the docks. Sakura quickly put on her pearl necklace and added a quick touch of simple make-up and left her room after putting on her white spiked heels.

She went through her weapon case (that looks like a purse) to look for a good weapon. Inside her purse was her best revolver in it's protective case, a small case of bullets, a pouch full of throwing stars, a small vile of venom, a vile of a sleeping potion, a small set of clean, new sebons in a case, a fan, and finally a magazine to keep her from being bored. She had her cell and her make-up kit along with her just in case.

She was ready so she drank her cup of black coffee and got into her shiny black Mercedes-Benz.

"Time to seduce a clan's genius," Sakura smirked at her seemingly innocent reflection and drove.

-

-

-

-

-

_- __Watch out. I'm coming after you…_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Read and review please.**


	4. Bullets Flying

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. Please read and review!**

**Translations from French to English:**

**Mademoiselle – miss (single, unmarried female)**

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter quatre: **_**Bullets Flying**_

-

-

-

-

-

_- __La vie peut se briser comme un miroir après avoir été frappé d'une balle simple._

-

-

-

-

-

**Continued with Itachi and Sasuke at 7:55 AM**

"Sasuke, do you remember what time he was suppose to arrive?" Itachi asked his younger brother who was sitting on a large wooden crate as they were waiting by the docks.

"Damn. I think it was before two."

"That's ok. We still got time then," Itachi tapped his foot as he looked at his watch. _Damn. We'll have to wait a few hours then._

"Excuse me gentlemen," a sweet female's voice rang through their ears. They turned around to see a very pretty woman in front of them. She was wearing a white sun dress and a floppy white sun hat that covered half of her face. she had green eyes that looked very familiar but it couldn't be her they thought... or was it? She was also carrying a map in one hand while an unusually large white tote bag slung on her shoulder.

"How can I help you miss?" Itachi politely offered.

"I can't seem to find this cafe," she pointed on her map.

"Oh it's a few more blocks down the docks," Itachi pointed out.

"Ah, thank very much. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't ask you, kind sir," she smiled. Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't hold it in. _Her smile looked just like Sakura's!_

"Not to be rude or anything mademoiselle, but does your name happen to be Sakura?" Sasuke blurted out.

The woman stood frozen there for a second, but then gave a small smile and said, "Yes. My name is Mimoto Sakura."

He was crestfallen. Sasuke looked down on the ground for a sec, but then smiled sadly, "Oh. I see."

"As my treat why not you come dine with me a bit," she offered to Itachi.

"I'm not sure, mademoiselle Mimoto. I'm kind of in a hurry for something," Itachi partially lied.

"Please," she begged. "You've helped me so much I would feel upset if you declined." She pouted.

"Come on, nii-san," Sasuke tugged his brother's sleeve. "The girl just wants to thank us."

"I guess so."

"Thank you so much," she smiled once again and grabbed both Itachi's and Sasuke's hands to follow her. _Hmm... Something's off from this girl. _Itachi noticed her wide green eyes. _She's acting open arms too soon and she has a bit of Sakura's appearance. It's a bit weird I wonder if Sasuke noticed this as well._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**With the woman with the floppy hat**

_Hook. Line. Sinker. _She quietly smirked to herself.

-

-

-

-

-

**At the cafe with Itachi and Sasuke**

"So miss," Itachi started off.

"Hm?" she looked at him with curiosity and innocence.

"What brought you here to these parts of the dock? It's quite dangerous for a lady like you to walk around the lower docks."

"I know. It's full of drug dealing and danger, but I just got lost a bit. That's all."

"Are you waiting for someone?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Yes. I'm waiting for a friend of mine arriving in a few hours," she answered softly as she took a sip of her latte.

"I see."

"Say. You look very familiar. I believe I seen you on a cover of a magazine or something," she suddenly said.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi and this is my younger brother Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced.

"So you're from the famous Uchiha clan?" she asked blinking her eyes twice.

"Yes. Yes I am," he humbly answered.

"I see. So what are you doing here, Itachi-san?" she asked while batting her long black lashes.

"Business," he simply said as he took a sip from his coffee. He felt he has to be careful of this girl. _She's flirting with me already._

"They sat in silence for about an hour till it became 1:20 in the afternoon.

"Oh my goodness, look at the time. I guess this is good bye Itachi-san!"

"I'm afraid so it is."

"I bid you a good day," she did a curtsy and left Itachi and Sasuke still sitting at the table.

"Sasuke, finish your coffee," Itachi ordered. "We got to get going as well."

"Fine."

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sakura**

"They should be standing there," she said to herself as she was spying on Uchiha Itachi. A few minutes, she saw Itachi and his brother standing back where they were. She was ten meters away from them, hiding behind a stack of boxes.

"Perfect," she waited until it was 11:30. During that time, she was wondering why the Uchiha clan sounds very familiar.

_'Uchiha Sasuke sounds very familiar. I think I met them before somewhere, but where?' _She noticed that Itachi was about to shoot someone. Judging from his pose, he must be doing a long distance shot.

_'I'll get him,' _she smirked as she grabbed her gun out of its case quickly and loaded it. It's 11:40 now. Twenty more minutes till that delivery comes.

As she gripped her gun, she felt her hand sweating a bit. _What the hell? I never felt this way before. Am I nervous? No. Am I in love with this guy? Hell no, but what? _She realized it. She pitied his younger brother, but she doesn't know Sasuke. _Do I?_

Time was shortening and she had to make her move now. She pointed her gun towards Itachi. His back was facing her and Sasuke was standing on his right. She closed her eyes tightly to focus.

_Now! _Her eyes widened and the gun roared. A thump was heard and Itachi was lying on his side while clutching his leg which was bleeding. _Why did I aim for his leg?! _She mentally screamed at herself. Sasuke was quick enough to catch a glimpse of her with the gun in her hand. _Shit! I got to run, now! _She ran away as fast as she could.

Itachi groaned as his leg kept oozing blood from the wound.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke cried out loud as he aided Itachi's side.

"Sa-Sasuke," he breathed out slowly. "Kill the target now. Don't go after the attacker." Itachi handed his younger brother the gun and his body limped to fall on the ground.

Clutching the cold steel gun in his hand, Sasuke's anger boiled. _I will avenge him!_ And he ran with his heart racing and adrenaline flooding in his circulatory system to find the one who injured his brother rather than the requested target. He will kill her... painfully and slowly. _May you drop dead from one shot…_

-

-

-

-

-

_- __Life can shatter like a mirror after being hit with a simple bullet._

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Read and review please.**


	5. Revealed Face

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter cinq: **_**Revealed Face**_

-

-

-

-

-

_**- **__Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pour mon rêve était devenu réalité ... que mon cauchemar._

-

-

-

-

-

**Continued with Sakura**

"Shit! He's still following!" Sakura swore under her breath as she tried to run away faster than her chaser who's gaining a foot closer to her each minute. It was that Sasuke guy or whatever his name is. His hair was in a mess and his eyes were burning red from the anger. He looked like he was some psychopath ready to kill the first person he sees. She was scared for this guy was no average guy. He was too fast and his odor reeked of kill intent. Sakura was surely going to be dead if she can't get away. _This guy has been chasing me for nearly five freaking minutes and he's still not taking a break! _Is he still pissed that she killed his target or just wants plain revenge? _Either way he's a freak!_

"Get the hell back here you bitch!" he roared as he lunged towards her figure causing him to stumble onto the petite woman's body. They were in a mess till he was on top of her.

"Finally! Now to see who you are," he reached for her stupid floppy sun hat to look at her face. The person beneath him was wiggling her way out of his clutch. "Damn it! Hold still!"

She couldn't let this guy see her face. This was her end. Good bye world. She shut her eyes tight she felt his hand ready to rip off her hat. She heard nothing, but a gasp.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke**

He gasped as he pulled off the floppy sun hat and let it drop. This can't be her after all these years.

"H-H-Haruno Sakura," he choked out.

Her emerald eyes widened and she swiftly jumped from building to building to avoid his face.

"Come back," he ran after her, but collapsed after chasing and wrestling down her with all his strength. "Sakura,"he barely whispered and he went into a deep slumber on the ground. He didn't notice a worn yellow ribbon was next to him.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sakura**

"Phew! That was a close one," Sakura wiped the sweat off from her face. It was a good thing she brought a vile of Tsunade's sleeping potion. She was lucky that she stuck the needle on time before that guy tries killing her. She was sweating a lot from some odd reason. She can't be scared of some serial killer's little brother, right? But then again she never felt such passion about killing from this boy. Something was off. Sakura looked at her wrist find it was missing! Where's that yellow ribbon? Should she turn back? Best not.

_Does that guy have it_? _He must have accidently tore it off as he was pinning me down_. As she was about to run to find her ribbon, her cell phone rang.

Swiftly taking her phone out, she demanded impatiently, "What do want, Tenten?"

"Ease up on the attitude."

"Spill it." _I don't have time for this!_

Tenten sighed and answered, "Tsunade isn't happy."

Her emerald eyes widened, "She knows?"

"Hell yeah she knows. Don't you remember she has dozens of spies out there?"

"Who's the sick little bitch who tattled on me then?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm guessing Kin," Tenten pondered. "She's been itching to get your spot and is willing to show your failures to Tsunade."

"She is sooo on my hit list," Sakura clenched her fist around the cell.

"Easy. Just want to ask you one question. Why did you aim at his leg?" Tenten snickered. "Even an amateur wouldn't make such a stupid mistake."

"Fuck off," she hissed as she was in her car.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Sakura, you should get some anger management classes for that temper of yours. People can surely pick on you for that," Tenten taunted.

"Whatever. Just stall Lady Tsunade for me till I reach to the base."

"Sure thing... by the way was Uchiha Itachi hot?" she taunted once again.

"I said FUCK OFF!" Sakura screeched at her phone as she began floor the gas peddle with rage and drove off over the speed limit.

Tenten laughed at her comrade's reaction "Ok. If you say so." Shutting off her phone to get away from her annoying teammate, she drove for an hour to get to the base. _I'm so dead…_

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke**

"Ugh," he groaned as his whole body ached. He came to his senses shortly after he awakened.

"Sakura!" He yelled out, but saw no one and it was 5:47PM on his watch. He must have been asleep for about four hours. As he got up to wipe the dust off of him, something caught his eye. Sasuke looked at the ground to find a ribbon.

"This can't be," he whispered as he picked up the worn ribbon. It _was. This is Sakura's ribbon._ _I did see Sakura after all. After all these years... I see her as the serial killer... the one to be killed in my hands... I feel so tainted. _His knees weakened and lost control becoming numbness. His eye color hued down to a color as grey as worn out steel and he became paler. It was the after-affect of the poison. Sakura must have given him two different poisons. He wasn't injured though. He was just tired and heart-broken.

"_A pure person won't survive long and she's one of those people."_

"_Mostly likely she got raped or killed."_

_"She's probably someone else's sex toy by now."_

_"She's gone now, __Sasuke. Just accept it__."_

"Ha," he smiled sadly. "I proved all of you wrong... she's alive... she's Sakura... but not my Sakura..." Sasuke collapsed on the ground. He didn't care about the gravel and dust getting on his new white shirt. His heart broke and tears streamed from his eyes because reality was just too cruel…

-

-

-

-

-

**- **_My heart stopped beating for my dream had come true... as my living nightmare._

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Read and review please.**


	6. A Torn Memory

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter six: **_**A Torn Memory**_

-

-

-

-

-

_- __Pourquoi est-il de mal à se rappeler quelque chose? Pourquoi?_

-

-

-

-

-

**In Tsunade's office**

"Why did you not kill him?" Tsunade tried to keep her temper in.

"..."

"You do realize that he now knows our clan exists?" Tsunade yelled at the woman staring at the ground with shame.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Haruno, Haruno, Haruno," Tsunade massaged her temples. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I do not know."

"I'm afraid I have no other choice. You are on probation," Tsunade ordered sternly.

"Why?" her voice cracked. Killing was her only job. _It's my only purpose in life... right?_ There's nothing else she's waiting for…

"Because you disobeyed the orders I strictly gave you and firing you isn't a good option. Probation is best for you my flower," Tsunade closed her eyes to avoid her apprentice's gaze.

"I-I understand Lady Tsunade," she softly whispered with her head down. Sakura walked out of the office and down the dark halls.

Tsunade sighed. _I'm sorry Sakura. If I lose you, you're going to remember. Your life and 'him'... _It was a rough day. It was best putting her there._ Away from the light and away from him..._

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke**

He groaned in pain as he got up. Sasuke tried to recollect his thoughts until it hit him like the bullet that shot his brother's leg! Itachi was shot! He chased the person who shot his brother and he saw green eyes. Green eyes like Sakura's. _Damnit. This can't be her after all these years, can it?_

He dusted off the dirt off his white polo shirt. _Sakura, what happened to you? _His racing thoughts were cut off as his cell was ringing.

"Oi," Naruto's voiced greeted from the other side of the cell.

"What do you want?"

"I found your brother an hour ago and brought him to a doctor. He's fine, you?"

"I'm fine." Truth is, he wasn't. His heart was still beating from the memory of Sakura in front of him.

"Who shot your brother? Did you get him?" Naruto asked.

"Some ass hole and I got him good," Sasuke lied.

"Alright and did you get the target at all?"

"Took care of that, dobe," he lied once more. _Letting one scumbag live another day isn't so bad, right?_

"Teme, just get back soon!" Naruto answered and he hung up. _That was a close one. _Sasuke wiped off the sweat from his forehead as a sign of relief. As he was about to leave, he noticed he stepped on something. Bending down on one knee, his eyes widened.

"Sakura's ribbon," he whispered. It was the same ribbon he gave her when they were first a couple. It had her name written on it and it had a phone number.

_It couldn't be… _Sasuke eyes scanned the words and knew what he was looking for. He was determined and ready for another face to face. He limped his way back to his car and drove home. He had to say this to someone, but whom? _Sakura and I will be reunited!_

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sakura**

She chucked a pillow at a random painting her bedroom. "It's so unfair!" she screeched as she threw even more items. She picked up a silver hair brush from her dresser and as she was about to throw it, she froze her tracks. Green eyes faded to grey green as her mind was driving her nuts. Her brain full of static began to show her an image.

Flashback

_"You belong to us from now," a woman in a red cloak commanded._

_"No," she whimpered. Sakura was in a skimpy white dress and her hair was in a mess. Eyes bewildered and she was confined in a silver room with this complete stranger. "NO!"_

_"Yes. All of what you remember is from now on gone... dead for you to behold," the red cloaked figure chuckled and disappeared all of the sudden._

_"No...No!" she repeated. She was so confused and felt lost like a caged animal wanting to be free. Her mind throbbed and the pain surged throughout her body. "Someone help me! Sasuke! SASUKE!" she screamed as she was getting dizzier and felt her mind being erased. Sakura kicked the air and her long nails clawed the floor viciously. She was in a frenzy of rage and suddenly she found the strength to get up."SASUKE! __**SASUKE!" **__She threw a silver hair brush at the mirrored walls. The silver brush came intact to the silver mirror and began breaking the demented reflection of her. "__**Let me go**__!"____Her body slumped against the wall as she was weakening with the gnawing pain. Her life was draining and her vision depleting... _

_From her pale pink lips, she whispered out the last breath of her soul with a tear rolling down her cheek, "Sasu-kun…" The darkness swallowed her in and there she drifted alone into the abyssal of the lost…_

End of flashback

Sakura gasped. When was that? How old was she? Where was she before? The unanswered questions pounded into her head. Who is she? Is she, Haruno Sakura, or, Agent S, the serial killer? Sakura let go of the hair brush and let it fall onto the ground. _Just… stop… the pain…_

She fainted from a fever and an unexpected memory she was never supposed to have.

What she didn't notice was her cell phone was vibrating from an unknown number multiple of times…

-

-

-

-

-

- _Why does it hurt to remember something? Why?_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Read and review please.**


	7. A Forgiven Memory

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Translations from French to English:**

**Noire – Feminine adjective for the color black**

**Au revoir – Goodbye**

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter sept: **_**A Forgiven Memory**_

-

-

-

-

_-_

_- __Je vous pardonne pour je t'aime. Je pardonne vos péchés, mais croyez-vous me pardonner?_

-

-

-

-

-

**Continued with Sasuke**

"Damn it. Why won't you answer?" he muttered to himself. He has her number and left almost more than ten freaking voice messages! _What's up with her?_

"Oi, Sasuke," a low voice called behind him.

Without turning around he saw Neji looking serious. "What do you want?"

"Just need the info you got after your shooting this afternoon," Neji answered simply.

"Why do you need it?" Sasuke glared at his rival known for being so damn annoying and nosy.

"Studying," he glared back.

"You should mind your own business Hyuga, otherwise you will regret it."

Neji scoffed, "Always acting like an ass hole when others try to help. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong." _Go to hell, Hyuga bastard!_

Neji looked at him suspiciously for a minute and said, "Whatever. Just tell me what happened that noon."

"Fine, the target was killed by another assassin," Sasuke admitted.

"That's it?" he asked while raising a fine brow.

"Yeah, that's it."

"That's bull shit, Uchiha. I know there's more," Neji inquired and pressed on forward.

"What do you know?" Sasuke continued to glare at the coffee haired man.

"I know what you saw. Sakura isn't it?" Neji sneered.

"How the hell do you know this?"

"I spied on you. You ran after the killer which was Sakura, pinned her down to rip off her sun hat, and was knocked out with a sleeping potion," he continued his little torture moment with Sasuke.

"You son of a bitch," his voice was getting hard and his eyes began to glow crimson.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a threat to use against a partner," Neji shook his head with distaste.

"I'll show you threat!" As Sasuke was about to thrust his fist onto Neji's fine face, his fist was caught.

"Respect your elders Uchiha," Neji threatened. He loosened his grip on Sasuke's fist. "I didn't come into your room just to annoy the hell out of you, although I found it amusing." The coffee haired man smirked.

"Then what do you want?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Just came to say congrats finding your girl."

_What the hell did you just say? _He felt his body has been paralyzed by the Hyuga's compliment.

"That's right. Congrats. You finally found Sakura."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked with glowering look on his face. "Are you mocking me, Hyuga?"

"Of course I'm not mocking you, Uchiha. I just came to say kudos. What? A comrade can't be happy for your gain?"

"But still. Why?"

"It's because I never found my Tenten. I lost my Tenten the same way you lost your Sakura," Neji's back faced him.

"You did?"

"Yeah, she disappeared without a trace. I would give up my life just to see her breathing and living In front of me. Just to remind me that life isn't all that cruel to us all." Neji never acted this way before. He must be really upset to tell him this.

"How did she disappear?" Sasuke asked, but Neji was leaving his room already with the same pitiful look on his face.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sakura at 10:30 am the next day**

She woke up to find herself covered in blankets on her bed. _Hinata must have seen me. What a kind girl. _She did one of her small smiles and got up from the bed. It's ten in the morning and she got nothing to do for the whole day. But then again Sakura remembered she had some files to fill out from her missions of the month. How can she forget?

Getting up, she went to the shower for nearly thirty minutes and dressed herself in a regular pink tank top and a basic black skirt. She added her simple spiked pumps and tied her hair into a simple up style hairdo.

_I think I should look at the messages in my phone. _She asked herself. Grabbing her phone from the floor, she scanned through her phone for messages and found at least seventeen messages. _Let see. 5 from Ino, 2 from Tenten, and... 10 from the Uchiha guy… _She dropped her phone and shivered while sitting on top of her bed. How did he get her number?

She read the messages:

**1) I have what you been searching for, but I won't give it back until I say you're forgiven.**

**2) Meet me at Noire at 9pm.**

**3) Any questions will be answered, but any lies will be fatal. Au revoir.**

Those messages were stuck in her head. What is this guy thinking and which Uchiha? Sakura should go for she never backs down on meetings with strangers and she should go for her ribbon. Whoever the sick bastard is, she's going to make his life living hell. But the question here is what is to be forgiven? The accident, the kill steal, or a memory?

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke**

He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. _Sakura… _His mind raced as he thought about how he chased you with the intent to kill her in his eyes. _How wrong of me…_ Sasuke groaned. _Please come… let me see your beautiful face and innocent eyes, love…_ He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep before his confrontation with his lovely Sakura.

-

-

-

-

-

- _I forgive you for I love you. I forgive your sins, but do you forgive me?_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Review this chapter please.**


	8. Pleasure with my Enemy

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Takara does not own the lyrics to the song in this chapter. Lyrics came from the song is Spice! By Vocoloid Kagamine Len.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter huit: **_**Pleasure with my Enemy**_

-

-

-

-

-

_- Je me sens si mal ... Qu'est-ce qui cloche en moi?_

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke in Noire**

_Where the hell is she? Twenty minutes have past and yet no sign of her_. He was mad and drunk. Sasuke was so nervous about this date; he drank more than his limit. Five shots so far and if this goes on, he'd probably have a hangover.

A jazz song consisted of a saxophone and the bass vibrated throughout the room. Sasuke felt his heart tremble from each struck string of the ancient bass.

He sipped on his drink and pondered until he felt a presence behind his back.

"What do you want?" a familiar voice demanded. Sasuke didn't turn around for he knew who it was.

"Nothing, just wanted to chat," he simply answered and gulped down his drink and slammed it on the counter. The bar tender refilled his glass.

She said nothing and sat on a stool beside him. She ordered her own drink and sipped it carefully in silence. Sasuke hates silence so he started off.

"You look lovely tonight," he complimented. She did look beautiful tonight. Her long pink hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Green eyes had that hypnotic gaze when you look into them and her lips were natural pale pink as he remembered. She was wearing a classy black leather short dress and her shoes were strapped stiletto heels that clicked softly when she walked.

"Cut the crap, Romeo," she snapped. Sasuke remembered her little sassy attitude whenever people commented her.

"It's true though, Sakura. You're still beautiful after all these years," he smirked.

"You're such a perv," she glared. "I hate pervs."

"Nobody can be perfect," he shrugged his shoulders and took another gulp of his alcoholic beverage.

The jazz music then stopped and a new song played. Something that sounded spicier and sexual with an upbeat.

**Just want to be tied together with someone?**

**Bitter and HOT SPICE**

**I'll give it only to you now**

Sasuke chuckled when he heard Sakura groan with disgust.

'It's a good song though," Sasuke smirked. "A very GOOD song."

"I don't give a fuck. The song is a playboy song, damnit," she frowned. "It's just degrading to listen to his view."

**My taste that makes you dazed**

**Feel it with your body?**

"**I want to meet face to face"**

**The suggestion I was aiming for**

**If we love one another, it will be okay?**

**Unlock the key and to the labyrinth**

"**I love you," or something**

**It's strategically the game of love**

**The one that fails, loses right?**

"Whatever. I came to ask you what you know about my past."

"I know a lot about your past. We were childhood best friends." Sasuke answered.

"We were?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"You don't remember?" he was aghast.

"Nope, although you look very familiar so I believe you." She gave him a rare smile. "Do you know anything about my parents?"

"I only seen your mother and know very little of her."

"What was she like?"

Flashback

_A younger Sasuke was playing around with his friends until he froze in his tracks. He saw a tall woman with unusual pink hair, walking towards the Uchiha Manor. He ran back to his mother to let her know a stranger was coming._

_He found his mother in the cherry blossom garden, but she wasn't alone. She was talking with the tall woman who was holding hands with a small little girl._

_"Oh, there you are Sasu-kun," his mother greeted. "Please bow to our guests"_

_He looked at the woman and bowed in respect. He didn't like this one bit._

_"It's nice to meet one of the Uchiha heirs," the woman said indifferently while Mikato smiled. Sasuke took a closer look at the woman. Besides that she was tall and looked kind of scary, she was actually pretty. She had thin cheek bones. Her long unusual pink hair flowed behind her back and swayed in the wind when she walks. Her eyes were slanted like Asian eyes and were full of intense feeling and coldness. She was pasty pale white. The woman looked like an exotic model. She was wearing a formal black dress for some odd reason and wore black boots. He looked at the girl she was with._

_She was a perfect, angelic doll from the heavens._

_The girl had the same hair, same color of skin, and same eyes except wider and full of curiosity like kitten eyes. She was skinny and short for a girl her age and had a large forehead which he found cute. Her hair was cut short and she was dressed in a white dress with blue bows and black Mary-Janes. Her shy smile made a blush creep to his cheeks._

_"I will be leaving my daughter in your care Mikato," the woman spoke up. "Care her as if she was your child." Suddenly the woman let go of her grasp with her daughter and turned to leave. She didn't say anything to the girl and the girl just stood there, waving good bye to her mother. The girl wasn't even upset. She was... smiling? Weird_

_"Now Sasu-kun," his mother started off. "This is Sakura-chan and she will be living with us for a long time. I want you two to be friends."_

_He looked at his mother as if she grew two heads. "Are you serious, kaa-san?"_

_"Yes," his mother nodded and smiled. "She's part of the family. Sakura-chan is now your sister."_

_He felt dizzy. His mother was smiling and those green eyes looking at him. Hypnotic and innocent..._

End of flashback

Sasuke felt his lip curve after he finished telling her the whole story of her arrival to the Uchiha clan.

"Do you know why I came into your clan?" she asked.

"I have no idea. My mother never told me."

"Oh. I see," she gazed down at her glass. She only had one glass and she looked over at Sasuke's. _He had over three shots! That idiot!_

**Bitter and sweet SYRUP**

**Let only me taste it**

**With the taste of your body and piling up skin**

**Satisfy me!**

Sasuke felt himself loose. He felt relaxed and he was floating in his mind... everything blacked-out.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sakura**

"Uchiha," she shook his shoulder. He didn't respond. _I can't leave him here. I guess I'll stay with him. Even if it means staying with my enemy._

She paid for a small room with white walls, a bed for two, and a small bathroom. Rooms like these are meant for drunken sex, but right now she has a drunken man to take care off. She pushed him on the bed, letting his limp body sprawl all over. He murmured something, but fell asleep once more. She felt his forehead which was burning,

_'He has a fever,'_ she dampened a towel from the bathroom and let it cool his forehead. He shiver a bit, but sighed afterwards. _I'm going to have to do this for hours… _As she was about to change his towel, she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened as she smelled alcohol, breathing down on her neck.

"G-G-Get off of me Uch-Uchiha-san," she stuttered. _Great, I'm stuck with a drunken guy who has a fever and wants to have sex. God, can it get any worse?! _

He only moaned in response and buried his head into her hair causing her to whimper a bit.

"Please?" she begged. Sakura felt so uncomfortable. A Sacred Flower is to remain as a virgin. If she let him have his way, she will be in deep shit with the clan.

"No," he finally answered.

"Why?" she asked as she was irked. A stress vein appeared at the side of her forehead.

"I feel right in your presence," he purred. "I have always had, Sakura…" She felt his tongue taunting her body. Licking her neck... almost to her lips... and that will lead to...

"No!" she struggled in his arms. She had to fight him! She had to get away from him. He was leading her dark path. _GET AWAY!_

He did nothing, but tightened his grip on her. Sakura kept on fighting until she exhausted herself.

"Are you done yet?" he asked with slight impatience to his tone.

"Never," she panted out. But it was too late. He caught her off guard. Forcefully his lips were already on top of her. His lips were dominating hers and she did nothing, but struggle once more. Sasuke grunted and pushed her down onto the bed. _Yep. I'm a goner. So much for being a pure virgin… Good-bye clan title._

He slid his tongue into hers, but she refused to let him. He begged until he got impatient to her refusal so he forced it. Sasuke slid his hand under her dress, rubbing one of her thighs. Sakura felt her skin tingling and her virginity aching. She gasped to let his tongue slide all over her mouth. He felt her tongue and everywhere in her mouth. She couldn't help it, but moan out loud. She shivered when he chuckled darkly.

"You're enjoying this," he smirked from seeing her reaction. He was still drunk and disordered.

"I'm not enjoying this assault," she scowled. Their noses were touching. Her emerald eyes glared angrily into his lusted hazy ebony eyes delirious from the alcohol in his blood.

"Then you will after this," he began to pull down the dress.

-

-

-

-

-

**(WARNING! Mature content) – Go back to the top if you want skip this chapter's LIME scene and move onto the next chapter or read on with maturity. Remember you've been warned.**

-

-

-

-

-

He was careful not to rip it. Sasuke only pulled it down to her chest to show her lacy black bra. Sasuke nibbled and bit a section of her neck with much desire. He moved down to the precious skin of her collarbone and began sucking it hungrily and licking the leftover red teeth marks.

She felt hot. Her skin was burning and she was enjoying something she should never have. She betrayed clan and herself.

Sasuke reached into his pocket to pull out a kunai. He cut her bra in half to reveal her perky, large breasts. He began to massage her right breast and licked and sucked onto the left. Sakura was blushing red and was panting raggedly. Her panties were feeling hot and moist and her body desired to be fucked right now. _Sasuke…_

After five minutes of playing and nibbling on her breasts, he pulled her dress further to her waist to find her flat, smooth tummy. He left butterfly kisses all over and her body demanded more.

"S-S-Sasuke," she let out. "Please stop." Her blush brightened and her voice was becoming rigid from her wet walls that were tightening as time went by.

"Say my name again," he moaned out loud. "Say it once more…"

Sakura did nothing, but stare into his eyes. _Is it just me or is his eyes are red?_ Indeed they were. He was disappointed that she didn't say his name. Sasuke wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear her pant and scream and moan his name out all night. He slid the dress even lower until her black silk panties began to show. She gasped while he smirked devilishly once more.

"If you won't say my name, I'll make you scream it," he whispered into her ear as he ripped off the dress and all that was left on her was her panties. Without hesitation, Sasuke slid his index finger into her panties. His touch made her body tremble with delight as his finger rubbed small circles around her opening. Sakura's face grew hotter as Sasuke's fingers drew closer to the entrance.

"Oh God, please no," she begged and shook her head while trying to refuse the pleasure before it was too late. _Now I know how it feels to be cornered between lfie and death._

"Say it," Sasuke's eyes looked down at her with arcane temptation. "Please, Sakura."

"S-S-Sasuke," she pitifully stuttered and shut her eyes from seeing his next move. Sakura shivered when she heard a low groan. He thrust the finger into her vagina, causing her to moan and whimper. He added a second finger and pumped his fingers in to make her gasp and moan out to say his name on every pant.

"Sasuke!" she cried out. He was taking her breath away with his enticing touches and kisses.

"Don't start screaming yet my flower," Sasuke whispered hoarsely in her earlobe. "We haven't reached to the climax" He began to slide her panties down and he stripped off his clothes. She blushed at the sight of him. _Wow. What well tone abs and oh my God! He's huge! _She mentally screamed to herself.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked her as he was positioning himself. _I want you. You are my spice._

No. She wasn't ready. She didn't want this, but her body wanted it. So she cried in front of him. Sakura had already broken more than twenty clan rules. Her life is in deep shit. _Never let a man have his own way... Never enjoy his pleasure... Never cry in front of a man... Never show your weakness to a man... If you disobey any of these, you're nothing, but a pathetic woman… such a pitiful life wasted by feminine weaknesses… _Tsunade's words pounded into her skull.

Sasuke looked at her with softer eyes. None of those bloodshot red eyes full of lust, but relaxed dark eyes that were sincere. "Why are you crying, my love? Did I hurt you?" _Don't scream. It scares me. Just love me back as I'm giving you all my love._

"I don't want to do this," Sakura hiccupped between her cries. "I'm not ready." _Why does it have to be me?_

Sasuke wiped her dripping tears away with his index finger."Shh," he hushed her. "I promise I will stop when you're at your limit." Sasuke gave her an assuring devil-like smile. "I want you to feel comfortable, love." _So please…_

"K," she sniffed and closed her eyes. _Let's get over this…_

Sakura reluctantly spread her legs apart. Sasuke slid into her and Sakura felt the pressure of his largeness penetrate her slowly. Her walls began to constrict his member tightly as he sought to dig in deeper. _Oh God…_ She felt the tears running down her cheek and her hands grasped the fabric of the bed sheets for dear life…

-

-

-

-

-

- _I feel so wrong... What's wrong with me?_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Read and review please.**


	9. Second Chance

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Translations from French to English:**

**Je suis désolé – I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter neuf: **_**Second Chance**_

-

-

-

-

-

_**- **__Y at-il une raison pour laquelle je vis? Suis-je un outil pour la luxure ou une excuse pour la mort? Que suis-je?_

-

-

-

-

-

**Continued at 6:40 A.M. at Noire's bar with Sakura**

She woke up from the noises of wood creaking and the mumbling of people below her. The bar's probably waking up from their tiresome night. Sakura was about to move when two warm arms snaked around her waist securely. Something got on top of her and nuzzled against her bare back. She turned to see her sleeping bedmate.

His raven bangs splattered all over his face making him look irresistible. The warm sun peeked from the badly closed blinders and radiated his figure from head to body gracefully. Who knew this guy could be so tempting, but yet so innocent in his sleep? It made her slightly jealous of his beauty.

"I probably look like a mess right now," she muttered to herself. Suddenly, Sasuke decided to switch positions by turning her over so her chest was facing his face. His face buried into her ample chest and stayed there. _He's a pervert in his sleep._ She blushed as he snuggled against her bare chest once more.

"Sakura," Sasuke moaned out. He rolled the last part of her name. Her name sounded beautiful whenever he said it. His low baritone voice sent chills up and down her spine. _Sasuke's too good for me. _She frowned, "I can't stay with this man."

_Not because his gender, but he's not meant for me._ Sakura felt a tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Je suis désolé. It's for the best of us. There's danger I can't let you see. You don't live in my world, my love," her voice felt raspy as she gazed down at her lover's face. She held out her hand and ran her fingers through his soft hair. It felt like silk.

"So many things to be spoken of, but I only have three words for you, Sasu-kun," Sakura silently spoke to Sasuke as he nuzzled against her as if he was listening to her words in his sleep.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. His body tensed when she said that. Sasuke tightened his grip on her body and refused to let go. He didn't wake up, but she was not in relieved at his puppy dog possessive action. _This is going to be harder than what I planned. _Sakura took a deep breath and grabbed his arms and slid them off as she moved her slim figure out of his grip. He seemed angry when she did that and almost constricted her torso. Sakura gritted her teeth as she pulled herself harder. Sasuke began to whimper when she did that. The tears splattered all over her face when she heard him beg. _This is so wrong! Wrong! Wrong!! Wrong!!!_ She mentally screamed at herself.

She had no choice. Sakura gently held his face with her delicate fingers, which made him stop whimpering. She stroked his right cheek like what a mother does to her child when she cares about her child and then kissed him fully on the lips. It was a long kiss that he wouldn't forget if he was awake. Gentle and soft is what she kept it. His grip on her loosened and a smile spread his beautiful face. It was like he knew what her plan was and he forgave her for departing. Sakura smiled at his peaceful expression on his angelic face and lifted his arms off of her. She grabbed her clothes quickly and left the room.

Sakura had to get away from his touch. She still felt his warm, strong arms around her body and she was constantly thinking of what they did last night. _Doing this will make the situation worse. _What she needed is something to distract her. _Like a mission!_ But she was on probation. Her cell phone ringed and she quickly grabbed it out of her pocket without looking at the number.

"What is it Tenten?" Sakura demanded, knowing it would be her brunette haired friend calling this early in the morning.

"Sakura, where were you last night? I was worried sick", Tenten scolded.

"What I do isn't your business", she hissed at her clan friend or ex-friend.

"It is for Tsunade," Tenten smirked when she heard her partner swear.

"Does she know?" Sakura demanded. She can't imagine what Lady Tsunade will do to her. Shave her hair? Leave her in a snake pit? Torture her by killing her slowly? She shuddered.

"I don't know, but I have something that might help you get out of trouble."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I got a mission and I need some help. Want to come?" Tenten offered.

"I'm on probation," Sakura frowned. She'd do anything to go on a mission, but rules are rules.

"Yes, but I'm not. Tsunade said you're not allowed to do missions, but if I ask you to come then it's my mission that you're assisting. You won't get in trouble," Tenten assured.

"I guess. Who's the target?" Sakura questioned suspiciously. If Tenten wants Sakura to assist her, then the target must be really tough to get to. Possibly it could be a mission with a result of a flower's instant death.

"Hyuga Neji," Tenten smirked and smirked even wider when she heard Sakura gasp.

"No!" Sakura screeched.

"Yes!"

"He's as tough as the Uchiha clan!" Sakura panicked. Imagine going through the Hyuga mansion filled with trained body guards and when you finally reach Neji, he'll murder you in cold blood. Rumor said he's almost as strong as Uchiha Itachi. _Neji is a killing machine!_

"That's why I need your help," Tenten repeated. "Alone, I'm a goner, but together we can take him down!" Tenten sounded bold and loud. _She's too over-confident._

"I don't know," Sakura frowned once more.

"Gee. If you help me out, Tsunade might forgive you and just let you off probation early. Then you can go back to killing and not file papers like some secretary. Isn't that what you want?" Tenten pointed out.

"Fine," Sakura snapped. _Tenten's so good with persuading people._

"Excellent," Tenten smiled. "Meet me at the green bushes near the mansion. We need to be more strategic and in sync about this one. Got it?"

"Got it," Sakura mumbled. _I hate teamwork missions!_

They both shut their phones and headed towards their target's home.

_I wonder if he's awake…_ She tried to concentrate on the direction she was going. _What the Hell am I thinking?! _Sakura gritted her teeth. _That was a disgraceful act and it meant nothing!_

She tried thinking of Neji's head on a stick, but the image of Sasuke's sleeping being wrapped around her tiny waist haunted her. _God, help me… _She mentally groaned.

-

-

-

-

-

**- **_Is there a reason why I live? Am I a tool for lust or an excuse for death? What am I?_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Review this chapter please.**


	10. Love Shot

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Translations from French to English:**

**Oui - yes**

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter dix: **_**Love Shot**_

-

-

-

-

-

_- L'amour est comme une balle. Il est rapide et vous transperce ..._

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke (dream)**

_Sasuke found himself sitting in his mother's cherry blossom garden_. _He smiled as he reached out to catch a tiny, pink petal from a low branch of the thousand petal tree. It felt soft and warm on his hand. Suddenly, he heard a musical giggle. It sounded beautiful as silver bells. He looked behind him to see a young Sakura smiling at him. _

_She had on that red ribbon as a headband and wore a white dress like an angel. She was barefooted and signaled him to follow her. He ran after her as she skipped away from him in a flash. Sakura continued to giggle as he tried to keep up with her. He had a smile on his face until he saw a dark path with twisted looking trees and complete darkness. She was running towards that path!_

_"Sakura!" he screamed after her. She turned around to face him with another smile that paralyzed him this time. Sakura waved good-bye and ran towards the path, leaving him stunned with shock. The pleasant atmosphere changed and he was back towards the dock where Itachi was shot. _

_Sasuke saw Sakura running away like what she did before only without the floppy sun hat. He tackled her down and pinned her on the ground with her back facing him. He tried to embrace her from behind and she stopped struggling. He nuzzled her back and she still didn't move. Sasuke thought she was still mad about him pinning her on the floor that he turned her around to face him. Her face was wet from tears, but she didn't sob into hysterics when their eyes met._

_He felt bad about making her cry that he nuzzled against her chest as an apology. She felt warm and soft as the petal he touched in his mother's garden. He moaned her name out and she still didn't move. He kept burying his head into her chest until he heard her say, "I love you.". His body tensed from her words, but he felt her hands gripping his arms. She was trying to break off his embrace. Sasuke grunted angrily and gripped her more tightly. Sakura fussed in his grip. He didn't want to let go this beautiful girl so he begged her to stop. She stopped crying, but the tears rolled down her cheek. She reached for his face and held it softly in her hands. He was stunned again once more by her gentle beauty. She stroked his cheek and kissed him fully on lips for a long time. He felt himself melt from her touch. He loosened his grip on her and suddenly let her go. She didn't say a word, but smiled like an angel and disappeared into millions of petals. It was the most beautiful scene he has ever laid eyes on. _

End of dream

Sasuke found himself in an unknown bed, alone. 'She must had left', he thought to himself. What happened last night? He saw Sakura, he talked with Sakura, he felt dizzy, he was knocked out, and he... RAPED Sakura?! He mentally cursed himself for doing that. Sasuke hurt his belle and he's a beast! He felt sick and wrong yet that moment they shared is unforgettable. But he took her virginity! His mind was in havoc. Pleasure and guilt swarmed his mind. He needed to get away from this place. Sasuke grabbed his clothes and dressed himself quickly.

He left the bar without a word and stepping into his silver Porsche. His cell phone ringed and he answered it with his same old monotone voice.

"What is it, dobe?"

"Neji has some papers for your bro, come get them," Naruto simply answered as he was bored and tired... he hasn't had his ramen of the day yet.

"Why can't Itachi get them? He's recovered," Sasuke groaned.

"Itachi's out and where were you? You missed the meeting last night," Naruto chided.

"What I do is none of your concerns," Sasuke coldly answered.

"Quit being a whiny bastard and get them already! Sheesh, you're lazier than Shikamaru," Naruto muttered.

"How dare you," Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily. How dare that yellow idiot insult him and compare him to his lazy partner back at the HQ!

"Yeah, yeah. If you quit complaining, you could go home and waste your life quicker," Naruto pointed out as a smart ass.

"Screw you," Sasuke is angry to speak.

Naruto chuckled and hanged up on his aggravated rival. Sasuke continued to curse until he reached the highway. Getting to Neji's mansion is an hour ride.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sakura and Tenten at Neji's manor, behind the large bushes**

"Where's your car?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Eh, I took a taxi here. I hate wasting gas just to drive to some soon to be dead guy's home. The cost is never worth it," Tenten shrugged.

"Ok," Sakura slowly said. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going in as maid and we'll have to walk our way in by charming any guard," Tenten smirked.

"Or... we can kill them," Sakura added with a tenacious smirk.

"Too much work," Tenten shook while Sakura pouted.

"Can't I kill some guards at least? It's no fun while you get all the glory from killing Neji," Sakura frowned.

"Fine. You can kill the last guards," Tenten huffed. Sakura smiled sweetly with a twist of wickedness.

"Get dressed in these uniforms," Tenten tossed a black and white bundle towards Sakura, "We're going in."

They quickly slipped into the maid outfits. Tenten undid her hair buns into two braided pig tails. She tied bells to the ends of each braid. With her hair done, she applied a sheer colored lip gloss which made her innocent smile glisten in the brilliant light. She wore black Mary-Janes with bows and white pantyhose. It was a simple lacy and frill Lolita outfit for her.

Sakura did the polar opposite of adorably innocent. She tied her hair into a tight bun and putted on a natural black wig of a bobbed hair cut. The bangs were cropped evenly and stayed very straight. She wore simple sexy black heels and slipped a lacy black garter on her right upper thigh. If she's going to seduce, she needs to make a sex appeal to the guards to let her in. She applied a spicy rouge tone lipstick to her lips making them irresistible and attractive to look at.

Tenten looked an innocent doll while Sakura is seen as a promiscuous siren, fun and dangerous. They both tapped on their French maid frilly tiaras and checked each other for slight imperfection. Then, they started their mission as they head towards the mansion.

The first person they saw is a guard which watches the front lawn.

"Halt," a man in hid late twenties held out his hand. "State your business."

"We're newly hired maids," Tenten showed him a dazzling smile.

"Well then," the guard stammered. "I'll need to see your passes please, ladies."

"I'm afraid to say we don't have them with us," Sakura purred her best French accent. "Please excuse us.

"I guess I can let you ladies in," the guard blushed. "But do come back with passes next time."

"Yes, sir," Sakura and Tenten curtsied and walked into the manor. It seemed bigger in the inside than what it is on the outside. They walked on polished black marbled floors with red carpets that stretched over twenty feet long across the floor. The walls of the Hyuga mansion had beautiful paintings of Hyuga geniuses of the family. Everything seemed breath-taking like the actual Hyuga Neji. They walked silently to avoid other people in work until they reached to the end of the hall. At the end, there was a large wooden door crafted finely. The amazing carves described that the Hyuga is in here. As they were about to reach for the shiny brass handle, they felt two people behind them.

"Who are you and what are you two doing in front of Master Hyuga's bedroom?" one of the guards barked. He had his eyes on Sakura the most. Sakura just smirked to hide her disgust of this leech.

"We were sent by Master Hyuga to clean his room," Sakura winked back. _Gag..._ She mentally puked.

"Both of you, huh?" the other guard asked suspiciously.

"Oui," Tenten nodded innocently.

"You may enter this room... after we search you both," the perverted guard leered. He groped Sakura's ass and looked at her lustfully. _What a sick ass._ She rolled her eyes. She putted on a naughty face.

"You can search all you want." She felt his hand rubbing roughly against her thigh until the man pulled back and yelped in pain. Blood trickled down his finger.

"What the Hell? What you got there, bitch?!" he cursed loudly as he felt his hand. Sakura didn't answer him right away as she jumped onto him and held her dagger high above her head. The dagger is made of cold black obsidian glass and had a snake designed engraved on it along with a bright emerald as its eye. The man only dropped his jaw and gawk at the beauty and fatality of her weapon and before he realized what happened, his blood was gushing everywhere from his heart. He died within five seconds in cold blood.

The other guard was about to attack Sakura until he stopped at his tracks and his eyes widened. He fell to the ground with a great hole on his back and a determined Tenten poised with her pale ivory dagger of a white viper with rubies as eyes in her hand. Blood wasn't on them, which was good so they quickly wiped off the blood on the dead corpses' clothes and grabbed the heavy handle of the door. They pushed the door to find Neji asleep in his king sized bed. His back faced them. Without a word, Tenten snuck up to his side and held her dagger close to his throat. In a flash, she was thrown to a wall and Sakura angrily lunged for him. Neji dodged it and stunned her with a sebon was paralyzed and helpless.

Neji moved towards Tenten with icy eyes. "What are you two doing here?" His voice sounded even colder even though he had a very velvet voice that could melt a woman's heart.

Tenten didn't answer him and kept looking down angrily. He grabbed her chin forcefully to make her answer him, but instead he moonlight eyes looked into Tenten's brown eyes with an expression Sakura was familiar with. _What is that look?_

"Tenten?" he choked out her name. Her eyes widened like Sakura's when Sasuke saw her. _The Hyuga knows Tenten? What's going on? Why is he crying? What's going to happen to them once Tsunade finds out?_

Neji grabbed her into a tight hug and held her close to him. "Where have you been? I missed you, my sweet Tenten."

Tenten was still speechless from shock. She was about to speak until a loud gun shot was heard. Smoke was everywhere and Sakura gasped, Neji gasped while Tenten remained silent. Blood covered Neji's god like hands while Tenten began to slump from his grip. She fell to the floor with her brown eyes wide with unimaginable pain and her mouth gasped open with no words pouring out of her beautiful mouth.

-

-

-

-

-

_- __Love__ is like a bullet. It's quick and pierces you through…_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Read and review please.**


	11. Bleeding Love

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter onze: **_**Bleeding Heart**_

-

-

-

-

-

_- __Cet amour est douloureux… s'il vous plaît faire disparaître la peine..._

-

-

-

-

-

**Continued with Sakura**

Sakura screamed at the sight of Tenten's corpse. A puddle of crimson blood surrounded the body and the face is just too horrifying to describe. Her once bright brown eyes looked dead and dull like barren earth. She even turned pale as snow. Neji looked like he was about to sob hysterically.

"I got her," a familiar voice murmured behind Sakura. She shivered at the fact it was _**him**_.

"What have you done?" Neji closed his eyes to hide his emotions. Sasuke looked at the Neji with a questionable look on his face. He didn't dare answer.

"You murderer!" Neji had lost it. This cold gentleman turned a berserk madman and Sakura saw the thick veins appearing around his once calm moonlight eyes. She was scared of him. "I've been looking for Tenten for years! And when I finally meet her, she gets shot by you, an Uchiha bastard!"

"She was trying to kill you," Sasuke calmly answered.

"I'd rather be dead than see her covered in her blood!" Neji roared.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered and look at the floor with shame in his eyes. Neji looked at Tenten with tearful eyes.

Sakura realized that she better leave before she gets turned in. She got up from the floor and began heading towards the door. Suddenly, she felt someone yanking her wig roughly.

"You're not going _anywhere,_" Neji hissed at Sakura as he glared at her with his cold eyes.

"Let her go, Hyuga!" Sasuke shouted madly.

"No!" Neji's voice boomed. Sakura trembled and felt like she was going to cry. "I'm gonna find out who took Tenten in the first place, starting with you." His glare was scaring her a lot. She saw herself dead, but in a much disturbing death sentence than Tenten.

"Neji!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura from Neji's grip and held her close to his chest.

Neji started to chuckle darkly, "Why save this little bitch? She was the one assisted Tenten. This girl should be punished for assisting and attempting murder!" Sakura hid her face in Sasuke's chest to avoid Neji's gaze on her.

"She's Sakura," Sasuke whispered softly and removed the black wig from Sakura's head to unleash her pink hair that fell like the pink blossoms in autumn. Neji stared at Sakura hard and then looked at Sasuke with a look Sakura couldn't describe.

"Take her away before I arrest you both for murder, assault, and trespassing!" Neji barked at them. Sasuke grabbed Sakura bridal style and ran out the room to leave Neji and the corpse alone. She recovered quickly from the aftershock the traumatic event and began to squirm to be free.

"Let me go, Sasuke!" Sakura fussed in Sasuke's arms when they got outside and he placed her on the front seat.

"No," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"I-I hate you!" Sakura looked at him with teary, angry eyes. _Damn you! _Those eyes he cannot resist.

"It's for your own good. We're done with this topic," Sasuke turned on the car's engine and started to drive.

"You didn't have to kill her! Neji-san loved Tenten!" Sakura started to sob in her hands. _What is the caring insanity coming from?!_

"Please don't cry," Sasuke looked at her sadly and wiped her tears away with his index fingers with one hand on the wheel. "I'm just as upset as you are. In fact, I feel guilty."

Sakura didn't say anything afterwards. She noticed he drove to an unknown building. Sasuke stepped out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Come," he held out his hand. Sakura took it with no hesitation.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke guided her toward the door of the building.

"My apartment where you will stay with me," Sasuke answered. Sakura thought about it and shivered at the fact Tsunade will kill her in two hundred ways if she returned to the clan base with no dead Neji and a shot Tenten. But nothing is as worse as living with the enemy.

"How long will I have to stay with you?" Sakura looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Until I found out what took you away from me," Sasuke simply answered.

"So you're gonna prosecute me?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Not exactly, I want you to stay with me until you tell me yourself. I won't force you," Sasuke looked for the key in pocket. Sakura didn't say anything until the door opened.

"Then what am I gonna wear?"

"Simple. I'll let you wear some of my tee-shirts until I have time to take you out," Sasuke said.

"Oh," Sakura responded.

He guided her to his room, "This is where you'll be sleeping."

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'll sleep on the couch," Sasuke cut her words off. As he was about to leave the room, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"No, you will not," he felt her anger seething. "We'll sleep together and nothing wrong will happen, got it?" Her emerald eyes were snapped wide open. _What came over me? Why do I feel so possessive over him?!_

He smiled at her. "We'll see about it." And Sasuke left the room without a comment. She was pissed off. Did he let her sleep in his room just because she's a woman?! _Well damn him! _She thought angrily. _Damn him to the lowest pit of Hell! How dare he think that way! _Sakura looked at the things around Sasuke's room. She spotted a neatly made bed, a wooden drawer, a mirror length mirror, a closet, and a small desk with tons of papers on top. Curiously, she picked up the first paper she saw on the pile. It was small and looked a bit worn bit on the backside. Turning it around, she gasped at what she saw.

-

-

-

-

-

- _This love is agonizing... please make the pain go away…_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Read and review please.**


	12. Haunted and Hunted

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Translations from French to English:**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi… ce soir – Do you want to sleep with me… tonight?**

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter douze: **_**Haunted and Hunted**_

-

-

-

-

-

_- __Silencieusement d'attente dans l'ombre, elle attaque une fois le moment est venu..._

-

-

-

-

-

**Continued with Sakura**

Bright apple green eyes stared into her faded emerald eyes. _This is me?_ Sakura looked at the worn out picture from Sasuke's desk. It was a picture of her as a young girl of sixteen years old smiling widely as if she had no worries back then. She wore a blue and white school uniform, which consist of a white polo with a private school's logo embroidered on one of her pockets and a knee length pleated navy colored skirt along with long socks and original black Converses. Her hair tied into braided pigtails and she was sitting on a wooden bench next to someone.

That someone was Sasuke when he was younger too. He wore the same school uniform, but for guys which was long navy blue pants in stead of the skirt. Sasuke's hair was a bit shorter back then and he was smiling a smile that made Sakura feel bubbly inside.

_When did we take this picture? _She wondered silently to herself.

"Sakura, are you done in there?" Sasuke called out from the living room.

"I'm coming Sasuke!" she shouted back and she quickly slipped the photo in a pocket of her maid outfit. Sakura left the bedroom and greeted Sasuke when he saw her.

"Hey Sasuke," she greeted.

He raised a fine brow and asked, "You're going out to eat in a maid's outfit?"

"I've worn worse," she shrugged her shoulders. "Let's just go." Sasuke nodded his head and they left his apartment and drove around in the streets of Paris. Sasuke saw one restaurant that was decent place to eat as a Parisian. A four star restaurant called Armelle's and the place was shaded and private for each table. The waiter showed them a table for two and left to go get their orders after they told him. Once they were left alone, Sasuke began the conversation.

"Are you going to be ok with staying wit me?" He asked her.

"Well I guess so. If I return to my leader, she'll…" Sakura paused from there.

"What's your record?"

"Excusez-moi?" Sakura looked puzzled at Sasuke. "What do you mean?"

"How many people did you killed?" Sasuke whispered quietly to avoid staring eyes from nosy customers.

"Oh. I killed thirty men," Sakura admitted as a matter of fact.

"Ten murders each year?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yup," she nodded her head as she took a sip from her glass of red wine. "My leader made a strict rule of killing only adult men. Not women or children."

"Is there a certain reason for that?"

"My clan is an all female assassin association. We kill for powerful women in world who demand special services of killing a certain man. Most men we kill are drug dealers, leaders of gangs, rapists, political figures, or male brothel owners." she played with the hem of her skirt.

"I see," he nodded his head and made a mental note that it was her who has been killing all of his brother's targets. "What is it like to be in the clan?"

"I must follow many strict rules… which I mostly broke right now," Sakura looked down a little embarrassed. "My mission is basically killing a man I'm assigned to and then file it. When I have a little free time, I just prepare myself for the next mission."

"You never took a vacation?"

"My leader does not accept weak or lazy women. She wants perfection out of every flower student she has," she fidgeted as she wanted to know more about Sasuke and the past. She asked, "What do you work as? You don't seem to be like a serial killer."

"I'm my older brother's assistant. I help him track down his targets and we both work for UCHIHA, which is a law enforcer organization. Our father is the current president of the organization and cell phone company for a cover up business from the law enforcer part," he answered simply. "My father is a man looking for potential in his sons, especially Itachi since he's the older one. He doesn't give much of a damn for me."

"I'm sorry;" she touched his hand with her soft hand and left it there.

Sasuke gave her a small smile from her kind gesture and held her hand, "Don't be. Father doesn't mean the whole world to me. There are only two people I really cared about the most."

"Who are they?" she asked curiously. The waiter came back with their food and left the two of them.

"My mother was the only parent who acknowledged my existence. She was a kind and gentle woman, but had a weak heart. My mother died last year from a heart attack."

"That's so sad," she felt a small tear coming down from the side of her eye. _Weakness…_

"Not exactly, there's one person who I loved for a long time. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her heart was pure and her soul was innocent. She was my angel that God sent her to me. I couldn't leave her side, but one day she disappeared and after that day I questioned myself if God took her back because he was jealous of me for loving her more than him," he answered softly and hid his face by covering eyes with his bangs.

Sakura brushed back his raven bangs to see his sad eyes. She let her warm fingertips wipe away a tear from his cheek

"But at least she came back," he whispered and gave her a peck on her cheek. She smiled at him and returned the kiss. They finished their dinner and headed back to Sasuke's apartment shortly after.

"You go take a shower," he insisted after he got his front door unlocked. "Take this clean tee-shirt and change into that if you want." He handed her a large white tee-shirt and Sakura went to the bathroom to get set for her shower. She smelled the shirt and sighed as it smelled like him: sweet and sexy.

He sat on his bed reading a magazine while Sakura was still taking a shower. Sasuke heard the soft footsteps near the doorway of his bedroom.

"Ano, Sasuke," her shy voice started off from the hallway. It didn't make him look up. With her timid tone, she asked "Do I look ok?"

"Come in," he answered and turned the page. When he did that, he saw fine long legs and that's what made him look up from his magazine. From there, he was shocked with awe. Sakura was wearing that long white tee-shirt that seemed to be hugging her curves. The length stopped to the mid of her thighs to expose her creamy fine legs. Her hair was semi dry and combed down straight to go past her shoulders.

"Wow," he gawked and the magazine dropped to the floor.

"Is it ok?" she had a red blush painted across her cheeks.

"You look nice," he mentally slapped himself for the double meaning.

Surprisingly she didn't chide him about his comment. Instead she blushed more and seemed as red as a tomato. Sakura walked over to the other side of his bed and sat next to him. Sasuke got up and grabbed a pillow.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," Sasuke grumbled. His hormones were screaming for sex as soon as he saw the long legs. As he was about to head towards the door, he felt something light and plushy that pounced on his back.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sakura growled behind him.

Sasuke could fear her perky breast on his back and that didn't make his hormones calm down. They were in rage. "G-g-get off of me," he stuttered a bit. _Sex… Sex… SEX!_

"Make me," she taunted. That response snapped Sasuke's senses and he turned around to crash his lips on top of hers. _She tastes so sinfully sweet..._ He nibbled her bottom lip to open up and she obeyed. His tongue slipped into her mouth and felt her teeth and the insides of her sweet mouth. Their tongues met up again and wrapped around each other skillfully and slowly. The saliva from both of their mouths mixed into something unimaginably sweet. They both tasted honey, vanilla, and strawberries in each other's mouths. Sakura suddenly ran out of breath.

"So will you stay?" she panted when her lips parted his soft lips.

"Only for you," Sasuke breathed out and smirked a bit. "Just try not to scream so loudly. The neighbors might complain."

Sakura scoffed at his conceited comment and retorted back, "We'll see who'll be screaming tonight. Hopefully you won't be loud enough for the cops to come knocking on the front door to ask: what's all the commotion?"

"You might want to ask it first," he huskily whispered in her ear.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" she asked seductively and licked her lips. "Ce soir?

"Oui," he smirked at her action and wrapped his arms around her waist to drown her with his passionate love.

-

-

-

-

-

**WARNING (Mature content) – skip this chapter/ leave a review if you do not want to view (LEMON)sexual intercourse.**

-

-

-

-

-

He grabbed one of her bare ample breasts and sucked on it gently. Sasuke stuck out his tongue and circled around the nipple to taunt it to turn perkier.

"Sasuke," she moaned out his name as her nipple hardened and felt her panties get wet again. Sakura let out a soft mew when he licked the other nipple harder. Sasuke trailed his tongue down to her flat stomach until he reach to the fabric of her panties. He slid the lacy black panties down her legs and off. He threw them to the floor for he was ready to make her moan loud.

With two fingers, he inserted them slowly into her vagina. She felt so hot and sticky inside and Sasuke felt his fingers trapped when her walls tightened. Sakura let out a small whimper when he began to pump his fingers in and out of her in a constant motion. Sasuke felt his fingers getting wetter from her pussy and Sakura was blushing insanely as she would beg for more of it. "Ah. Sasuke! Oh God, please go faster."

Fingering her for five minutes didn't make her have an orgasm so he decided to use something else. He position in mouth to where he can slip his tongue into her vagina easily. Sasuke slid his tongue into the hot and wet Sakura and she was panting loudly.

"Sasuke!" she yelped as his hot tongue was licking her inside everywhere. It was soon enough until his whole mouth was eating her inside out. Sasuke went in deeper and let her moan out as he went deep each time. This time he decided to do something different which is bit her little clit gently.

"Uhh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed out and her orgasm got out of control. A burst of creamy cum was released and Sasuke caught it all in his mouth. She heard him moan and licked her again greedily to make sure none of her sweet elixir was left.

"Now we're going all night," he whispered in her ear and licked her ear lobe. She felt the tingles of pleasure all over her body.

He positioned himself and spread her legs apart. Carefully, he slid his large penis into her vagina and Sakura let out weak cry. "Sasuke-kun!" He began to hump her in a steady slow pace and she let out a moan every now and then. His pace quickened from each moan and as soon as she screamed his name it made him go farther with his sex drive. Sakura felt him slamming into her in a hardcore, penetrating pace. The pain and pleasure rippled through her body and she was screaming him name out. He gripped her thighs tightly and let out, "Sakura!" And roughly he ejaculated into her. Sasuke groaned and Sakura let out a raspy scream as she felt the force of his semen pressured and splattered inside of her. Both were exhausted from each other and they were both covered in sweat.

Sasuke collapsed on the other side of the bed while he took his Sakura into his arms. She panted and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"Sasu-kun," she moaned out and slept in his arms.

He smiled when she his old nickname. _Maybe she does remember…_ With his beautiful lover holding onto him, he smiled and snuggled her closer to him. _Don't leave me…_

Outside a shadow covered figure watched the whole scene and glared at the two sleeping in each other's arms. "How disgusting," the stranger muttered. "Lovers die a pitiful death."

The masked figure rose from the spot she was crouching and swiftly leaped to the next building and over. _Wait till Tsunade finds out…_

-

-

-

-

-

_- Silently waiting in the shadows, she will attack once the time is right…_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Review this chapter please.**


	13. Broken Hearts Break like Glass

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Translation from Japanese to English:**

**Hikikomori – means "pulling away or being confined" and is a Japanese term for people who often social withdraw themselves to seek isolation. Stereotypically, an "emo" or loner in Western culture.**

"**Est-ce que vous avez vu une petite femme avec les cheveux roses et les yeux vertes?" - Have you seen a small woman with pink hair and green eyes?**

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter treize: **_**Broken Hearts Break Like Glass**_

-

-

-

-

-

_- __Coeurs brisés sont fragiles au toucher. Une démarche insouciante peut prendre cette pause cœur brisé et briseraient comme verre…_

-

-

-

-

-

**In Sakura's dream**

_"Sasu-kun! Sasu-kun!" Sakura shouted out. "Stop hiding from me this instant!" A low chuckled answered her call of distress and Sakura grew pissed. _

_"This isn't funny! You know how much I hate hide-and-seek!" Footsteps echoed in the pitch black darkness and then she heard that annoying laughter again._

_Sakura felt her cheeks burning red in rage, but then a cold shiver went down her spine. '"Sasu-kun wouldn't laugh or run from me like this," she softly spoke out of fear. Her bright emerald eyes hued down to pale grey as she felt that feeling of isolation take over her body. _

_A loud roar of a gunshot deafened her ears. She ran towards the spot where she heard the shot and that's when she stepped in something warm and sticky. _

"_What is this?" she looked at the puddle and smelled its strong scent of blood. The rusty metallic scent burned her sensitive nose and Sakura fought the urge to hurl. _

_She looked around and saw the puddle grew to a sea of blood. The blood was warm and fresh from a wound that's still gushing out blood endlessly._

"_Sa-Sakura," a feeble and familiar voice begged. "Sakura…" Sakura turned around to see Sasuke's bleeding body and the giant gun shot wound where his heart is._

"_Sasu-kun!" she cried out and the blurring tears blinded her eyes. _

_Sasuke groaned in agony when she rushed to his side. "Sakura, it hurts..."_

_"Oh please, Sasu-kun," she begged while crying. "Don't leave me."_

_He gave her a soft smile and closed his eyes into a frozen, eternal state. Death got him… Sakura resists letting out a blood curdling scream and sobbed onto Sasuke's corpse._

_"Why?" she shrieked. "WHY?!"_

_"Because you belong to me," an aloof voice answered Sakura's cry of despair. Sakura looked up and saw her reflection or what she thought was her reflection. She saw a woman as pale as snow. The woman with long pink hair like cherry blossom petals, but her eyes looked so cold and distant. She seemed to be sneering at her._

_"You're a pity to watch, Agent S," the woman stated coldly._

_"My name is Haruno Sakura. Not Agent S!" Sakura yelled at the figure. _

_"Agents are never to love anyone. Love makes you weak," the woman smirked._

_"Who the Hell are you to tell me all of this bull shit?!" Sakura fumed out and held back her tears._

_"I'm you. The part of you that knows her duty," the woman replied. "Sasuke cannot ever be your lover. He's your past. Let go of the past. He's a pitiful man to begin with."_

_"Then I'm a pitiful woman to love him!" Sakura defended Sasuke even though she just insulted herself._

_"Yes, but you have so much… potential," the figure whispered thoughtfully as if she were disappointed. _

_"I'm not going back to Sacred Flower!"_

_"You can run all you like, but you'll just be running in circles and find yourself back to the clan. You belong to me. You are a Flower Student. That is your fate!" her "reflection" shouted out. "You can never let it go. You'll always be a Flower because when Flowers die, they'll eventually return and bloom back to lovely flowers soon!"_

_"That's a lie!" But the woman disappeared and five giant black mambas (they're big poisonous snakes from Africa and said to have venom strong enough to bring down a lion or giraffe) charged towards her in blinding speed. Four mambas wrapped around each of her limbs and began to constrict her. The fifth mamba strikes out its fangs of venom with its black diamond eye glare. She couldn't find the urge to scream out from the top of her lungs._

End of nightmare

"**SASU-KUN**!"

Sakura woke up covered in sweat. _What a horrible dream!_ Her heart beat was still beating faster than usual. She looked around to see she's still in Sasuke's bed and noticed Sasuke wasn't next to her. Sakura panicked. _Where is he?!_

"Sakura, are you ok?!" his baritone voice asked worriedly as he approached the bedroom's door frame with only a towel on while dripping wet. Sasuke saw Sakura's teary emerald eyes and trembling body and quickly ran to her side.

"What happened, Sakura?" He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into a comforting hug.

She didn't say anything as she tightly embraced him as if she hasn't seen him for a long time. They hugged for awhile until Sakura realized her bare breasts were collided into his hard, wet chest, which made her feel uncomfortable in a good way.

"Can you let go of me now?" she asked with a blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked at her request and faked a hurt look, "Aww. Sakura doesn't want me to touch her."

She rolled her eyes at his mocking tone and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Just shut up and go finish your shower Sasu-kun." Sakura gave him a smile and that made Sasuke chuckle lowly. He gave her another kiss on the lips and walked back to the bathroom.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke after 20 minutes**

He wore his usual black tee-shirt and a pair of denim Old Navy jeans. When he entered his kitchen, he smelled freshly brewed coffee.

"Morning," she greeted him with a smile. Sakura was wearing his white tee shirt as pajamas that made him smirk. _Hot…_

"Is it black coffee?" Sasuke asked as he took a whiff of the bitter, but strong aroma.

"I thought you don't like sweet drinks?" Sakura questioned curiously.

He chuckled a little bit, "That's true. Black coffee is fine, Sakura."

"By the way Sasuke," she started off. "Your refrigerator is bare" He laughed at her remark for it was true. He never really eats at home. _When was the last time I had a nice home cooked meal?_ Sasuke pondered.

"Then take my credit card and buy some food and clothes," he said while going through his wallet to find his credit card. He handed it to her.

"Aren't you scared that'll I overuse it?" she mocked.

"If you misuse my credit card, I'll punish you later in bed with hardcore treatment," Sasuke taunted and showed her an evil smile, which made her flinch away from him. "So enjoy shopping a bit. See you later." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before drinking down his black coffee and left through the front door of his apartment, but then halted.

"Oh, one more thing," he smirked and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He breathed into her ear. "Meet me here before night falls." Sasuke slipped a card in the front pocket of her shirt and gave his love another kiss that was longer and sweeter. He winked at her and then left the kitchen as fast as he could.

_He seems to be in a rush_, she thought silently.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke**

With swift movement, he got into his sleek silver Porsche and drove a little above the speed limit. _Shit, I'm going to be late! _He thought angrily and pressed down the gas pedal a little harder. Sasuke arrived to the HQ in about thirty minutes later and quickly got out of the car. He had some information to get…

-

-

-

-

-

**In the HQ**

After going through the process of the computer asking for his ID and number, he stepped into the busy but secret high-tech building of UCHIHA. A lot of his close friends or acquaintances worked for his dad as assassins, assistants of assassins, trackers, detectives, and all of those private police figures.

Sasuke ran into Naruto who is one of his oldest best friends. Naruto was only a little younger than him by a few months and he was known for being an extremely obnoxious, nosy man. Naruto has bright blond hair and cerulean blue eyes and was sun-kissed tan. He always wore bright colors to work and today he decided to go with a neon green sports jacket and matching sweatpants. He wore a white tee shirt under the bright green jacket and new white running sneakers that looked spotless. Naruto grinned widely at Sasuke. _Garish retard… _Sasuke twitched while gripping his briefcase as he stared at Naruto attire with distaste. _Since when do professional assassins wear flashy clothing?_

"Oi teme!" Naruto blared out loud and earned a loud smack on the head. "OWW!"

"Shut the Hell up, dobe," Sasuke growled. "You're a fucking embarrassment."

"You didn't have to hit me with that damn briefcase of yours!" Naruto yelled and earned another hit on the head by Sasuke's briefcase. "Damnit!"

"What do you want anyways?" Sasuke fumed with a straight face.

"I was just wondering if you know why Neji gave me the silent treatment today," Naruto massaged his large bump on his head. "He usually just gives me a smart ass remark and goes on with his way, but today he looked sort of dead."

Sasuke raised and brow at first, but then remembered why. He hasn't talked to Neji for a bit. _Is he still mad? _

"Ehhh… you're doing the same look as Neji!" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. "Is it awkward faced hikikomori day?"

SMACK!

"The only thing awkward here is your presence and your gaudy taste of clothing, Naruto," Sasuke scoffed as Naruto groaned in pain from another briefcase attack. He quickly headed towards Neji's office and turned the metal knob of Neji's heavy wooden door. The room was pitch black except for the bright computer screen with Neji typing rapidly on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Research," Neji simply answered and continued his fast typing.

"Look Hyuga. I'm sorry and I mean truly sorry," Sasuke sighed and tried his best apology voice, as Uchihas don't apologize.

"…"

"Neji?" Sasuke said it louder. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care about the apology Uchiha. Quit apologizing. You sound like a woman," Neji quietly spoke. "I'm not mad at you at all."

Sasuke looked at the coffee haired man with a glare at first, but then softened his stare, "What do you mean?"

"It's not your fault exactly. Tenten and Sakura were working for someone and whoever that someone is, they're going to pay," he answered with cold steel at the last part.

"You mean Sacred Flower clan?" Sasuke added.

"So you know?" Neji questioned and stopped typing.

"Sakura told me."

"Then I suppose she didn't tell you the location, leader, or the clan's formation?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not going to force her for that info."

"That's perfectly fine because I got plenty," Neji pressed one key and the printer started to print out many pages of some sort of written document. Sasuke saw the first word out of the pile of papers: **MISSING.**

"What is this?"

"Information out of my research," Neji took the pile and handed them to Sasuke. "It was hard to find at first, but after looking for many hours I found out what took them.

"Sacred Flower is an all woman assassin organization skilled wit all sorts of weapon such as daggers, bow and arrow, crossbow, guns, kunais, sebons, razor fans, whips, and many unique unknown weapons.

They disguise themselves to fit into society or they are seen with a dark purple/black jumpsuit as a uniform. Many designs or outfits are custom designed by the disciples. The disciples can be disguised as any ordinary women, whores from brothels, dancing entertainers, mothers, and more. They are all lead by a leader who is called the Mistress and must follow the 74 rules of Flower conduct. (10 are listed)

**Never show your weakness to your enemy, especially a man.**

**Never cry in front of a man.**

**Obey all laws of the Flower conduct**

**Never bed with a man unless you earned consent from The Mistress.**

**If you are pregnant and your child is a female, give up the child to the clan to rise as a Flower disciple.**

**The child is forever bound to the clan until The Mistress gives consent.**

**If refuse rule 4-7, kill the man or kill your child.**

**Torture will be done if these rules are broken and The Mistress decides punishment.**

**All Flowers are your sisters. No Flower is left behind.**

**Each Flower cannot reveal information outside of the clan.**

"Flower disciples have code names and usually use letters or names of flowers to represent their names. Most Flowers are erased of memory to prevent emotions overwhelming them. Memories may return when the Flower is exposed to something in their past, but not all memories can be brought back as it may take a whole life time. Every 10 years Flowers get their memories erased to prevent memory gain.

"The location of the clan's base is unknown, but it is reported to be found in a ravine of unknown purple mist."

Sasuke listens to each rule and sighed. _Seems like Sakura broke most of them because of me…_

"Do you have any idea why would they take your Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

"My guess is that they're building some sort of army," Neji glared at the clan's symbol of a black mamba wrapping its body around the silver dagger.

"That sounds reasonable," Sasuke agreed.

"Tenten had a skill for weaponry. She could classify every single one from the top of her head and she knew how to use it properly," Neji stated. "Perhaps they need women of skill. What was Sakura talented in?"

Sasuke thought hard before he answered, "Sakura used to win gold and silver medals for rhythmic gymnastics. She was extremely flexible and knew pole dancing too."

"Those are definitely useful skills for the disciples," Neji nodded. "Tenten disappeared for three years. I went to her house one morning to find it burned down to ashes. The firemen didn't find any bodies near or in the house and found out it was fire. Tenten swore to me that she wouldn't ever commit suicide so she had to be taken away by someone. I believe you faced a similar situation with Sakura?"

Sasuke winced at the old memory, but agreed.

Flashback

"_Sasu-kun, I'm pretty thirsty," Sakura whine. She fanned her face with a brochure in her hand._

"_You're tired after walking three blocks?" Sasuke raised a brow._

"_Pretty please get me something to drink?" she put on an adorable, pleading face._

"_Alright," Sasuke sighed. They stopped at a bridge overlooking the city. "Just stay right here."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm not a dog, you know?"_

"_I know," he chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Sasuke dashed as fast as he could to the nearest store that sells cold refreshments._

_He returned fifteen minutes later with two bottles of Sakura's favorite drink. Cherry flavored Coke with a hint of vanilla. When he got to the spot he left Sakura, his jaw dropped._

"_Where is she?!" he panicked, but then chuckled thinking it was one of her silly, childish games of hide and seek._

"_Ok, Sakura. You win!" he waited for her musical giggle, but the silence answered him only. Beads of sweat formed at his forehead and he felt his blood running cold as the seconds on his wristwatch kept ticking. _

"_This isn't a joke Sakura!" he growled impatiently. More time went by and without thinking, his feet moved and he became frantic._

"_Est-ce que vous avez vu une petite femme avec rose cheveux et vertes les yeux?" the raven haired boy demanded to strangers. He went hysterical as they all shook their heads no. _

_More crowds of people shook their heads at Sasuke's questions. Tears blinded his vision as the sun was going down to the horizon. The river beyond the Eiffel Tower turned to the color of sherbet from the color of the descending sun. He let out a frustrated cry once the sun went down and black began to paint the sky night and there the once all might Uchiha Sasuke broke down and sobbed. 'I failed you… Sakura…'_

End of flashback

"You ok?" Neji asked. "You spaced out on me."

"I'm fine," Sasuke snapped. "I was thinking about something."

"I'm just wondering," Neji started off as he thought it was an unusual question. "Sakura was raised in your clan, but wasn't adopted. Do you have any idea why?"

"Well my mother never spoke about. She always ignored the topic and distracted me with something else. It was odd," Sasuke put his index finger on his chin. _Something is very off…_

"I remember seeing a woman who looks a lot like her, but more sinister. What was her name?" Neji urged.

"Sasana," he simply answered. Neji quickly typed the name in his PC and found an ominous profile. Sasuke saw the eerie face from his childhood all over again.

"_It's so nice to meet one of the Uchiha heirs…"_

_"I will be leaving my daughter in your care Mikato…"_

"_Care her as if she was your child…"_

The familiar faded green eyes glared at him like snake eyes. She looked beautiful, but deadly. Sasuke clearly saw the resemblance of Sakura and Sasana of the same empty inhuman grey eyes and the same pale lips that always scowled.

"An assassin, venom user, seductress, and an elite Flower disciple," Neji listed, "One of the Sacred Flower's legendary killers, but disappeared for nearly twenty years." The coffee haired man frowned at the info. "Nicknamed Agent S."

"What does this all mean?" Sasuke asked with a little worry in his voice.

"It means Sakura is going to die," Neji's calm voice answered, but the death-like tone replaced it.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sakura**

She looked at the clock tower and saw it was 2:30 in the afternoon. I think I bought enough. Sakura wore a polka dot black and pink sundress and black tie up stilettos. Her pink hair was done in a tight bun and one long bang covered part of her pretty face. She looked at her heavy bags. Ten bags of things she spent with his credit card. He's going to kill me all right. At least I bought him tomatoes, Sakura smiled a little from the small plastic bag of the red plump fruit.

The sun began to set and she stared at the golden glow that was going down the horizon. I never noticed it was this pretty during the afternoon. I've always been a night type of person. She smirked at the times she killed many men, but then felt pang of guilt. Although, I do feel bad for all those people I killed mercilessly. Sakura set down her bags and sat on a wooden bench. She looked at her hands. They were pale and seemed harmless hands for a woman who killed and tortured people for three years.

"Am I a sinner?" she asked herself. "Does he hate me for committing so many crimes while enjoying them without any memories?" A strange gloom came over her. Sasuke thinks I'm good and can change back to the old me… she gazed at the golden light again. I don't think so. I did so much that it's hard to erase the things I done in the past.

"Sakura-san?" a timid voice called out and Sakura faced Hinata Hyuga. She's the maid and close friend of hers from the clan. Hinata wasn't exactly a Sacred Flower disciple. She didn't have to follow all rules of Sacred Flower since she has a boyfriend and the clan approves this. The only rule she follows is keeping the clan's location a secret. Hinata just cleaned the whole clan and never had to hunt down people, kill targets, or steal anything like Sakura. Hinata seemed so sinless. _I envy her._

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, as she was surprised to see the indigo haired woman wearing a baby teal colored dress.

"I'm shopping, but I saw a pink hair and next thing I knew, I see you," Hinata smiled.

Sakura laughed, "Yea, I'm the one and only pink-haired Sakura in Paris." She stuck her tongue out from her little joke.

The indigo haired woman giggled and asked her friend, "So how are you doing?"

"Umm," Sakura stammered. "OK… I guess."

"You're doing "OK" for a wanted assassin by Sacred Flower clan?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

Sakura sighed. Hinata is way too observant to see Sakura lying.

"My reputation as an elite assassin is ruined," Sakura frowned unhappily.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said and hugged Sakura. "I brought something that might make you happy."

"What?" Sakura sulked and wiped a tiny tear from her cheek with the hem of her sundress.

"This," Hinata showed a bag.

"How is a shopping bag going to make me feel better?"

Hinata sighed, "Not the bag. I mean what's inside of the bag."

Sakura took a peek and saw her clothes. "How did you know?"

"Tsunade ordered me to get rid of your clothes, but I held onto them in case you ever want them back," Hinata smiled kindly. "It's a good thing I saw you today."

"Oh My God, thank you so much Hinata-chan!" Sakura thanked her kind friend and smiled brightly.

"Not a problem Sakura-san," Hinata's smile suddenly turned grim. "But remember to watch where you are. Just before I walked towards you, a Sacred Flower was watching you for a while, but left when I talked to you. Be careful Sakura-san. Sacred Flower is a vengeance clan and they don't take things lightly."

"I understand," Sakura answered seriously.

"Once they get you. You'll find it harder to leave," Hinata warned. "It's either stay or die."

Sakura nodded and Hinata waved goodbye and left Sakura alone. The sun settled and the night sky began to appear. Sakura called for a taxi and went on her way home.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke and Neji**

"What the Hell do you mean?!" Sasuke barked loudly.

"The clan stated broken rules shall be punished and Sakura is also a daughter of a serial killer. Killing is in her blood. She was born to murder those around her. Her own mother killed her father! That already proves she's a natural murderer and is bound to the clan's rules."

Sasuke felt numb. His heart broke like glass as it was so fragile to break. He denied the cold truth, "You're wrong!"

"It's one hundred percent true. You even admitted she forgot about you!" Neji yelled.

"But she's remembering me slowly! It's a good sign!" Sasuke grew frustrated in his words. "She won't give in to killing!"

"Yes, but once the clan gets her, she's a goner," Neji's voice grew cold and stiff. "The clan learns from their mistakes and they will know what to do to her."

Sasuke let out a stressed out sigh, but suddenly loud shouting was heard.

"Grab her! NO! IDIOTS! I SAID - GRAB THE FREAKING BLOND! YOU DUMB ASS!!! NOT ME RETARDS! AHHH WATCH THE HEAD!!!" Naruto screeched out. Sasuke and Neji heard a loud smack on the head and more crashes.

They quickly exited out the room and saw what was going on. A glass table broke into thousands of pieces and was all over the floor. Naruto was on the floor with two unusually large bumps on his head along with he was knocked out from the pain. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee were tackling down someone whom they seem to have difficulty with. Sasuke took a closer look.

It was a blond haired young woman whose hair seemed to be as long as a whip. She was wearing in a tight purple jumpsuit and her daggers seemed to be aiming for Kiba's neck. Shikamaru was holding down her legs as she tried to kick them like a wild horse. Her ice blue eyes looked angry and glared at everyone in the room, as she would let out a high pitch scream constantly.

"Get. Off. ME!" She thrashed around and made some of the guys tremble.

"What is going on?" Neji ordered Shikamaru to tell him the situation.

"This noisy woman was caught on the surveillance cam and Naruto stupidly confronted her, which caused her to run all over the place. We've been chasing her down for a bit until we tackled her down," Shikamaru lazily said.

Sasuke and Neji gawked when they saw her dagger had the same sign as the clan's symbol.

"TAKE HER AWAY!" Naruto shouted as he somehow got out of his unconscious phase and once again earned another smack on the head. Suddenly a computer announcement declared:

**UCHIHA SASUKE TO THE MAIN LOBBY**

Sasuke raised a brow and walked towards the front of the building. From there, he saw Sakura standing in front of him behind the bullet-proof glass security door. She waved at him with a bright smile and Sasuke smiled back at her until he noticed the many bags in her hands. He scowled at the bags before glancing at her. _She's so dead!_

Sakura looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry Sasu-kun." She looked at the floor a bit embarrassed and then averted her eyes to see the blond haired woman glaring at her. Sakura winced at the glaring woman with a face that looked so hurt.

_She looks like she's suffering a broken heart that broke like glass_. Sasuke examined and worried about Sakura. _Please don't go away again Sakura…_

-

-

-

-

-

_- __Broken hearts are fragile to the touch. A reckless move can take this broken heart break and shatter like glass..._

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Review this chapter please.**


	14. These Hands of Mine

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter quatorze**: _**These Hands of Mine**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_- __Ce sont mes mains censés être couverts dans le sang de quelqu'un d'autre? Ou sont mes mains destiné à être détenu par quelqu'un d'autre la main?_

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sakura**

Icy blue eyes glared into her shocked emerald eyes. _Ino… Why here? Why now? Why?_ A sudden pain stabbed her shoulder. Sakura closed her emerald eyes and everything seems to be the darkness and away from the light. _Beware…_

"Sakura!" Sasuke caught her body when she collapsed from the dagger thrown by that blond haired woman. He deflected the flying knife away from him, but he didn't realize Sakura didn't dodge out of the way. The dagger only hit her on the shoulder, but still Sakura was bleeding while being unconscious! "WAKE UP!" Sasuke shouted and Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

"Sasu-kun?" Sakura murmured softly and snuggle her head against Sasuke's chest as she was in his arms. She felt so protected when he was with him. _It feels so right to be near his presence…_

"Sakura," he sighed in relief and his warm breath fanned her face like a light breeze that smelled of sweet vanilla.

"What happened?" her face looked confused as she tried to recall what happened before.

"Your shoulder is bleeding from a thrown dagger," Sasuke grimaced at her wound and then glared at the blond who threw the dagger at his precious Sakura. He coldly spoke to Ino, "I would snap your back in half, but I have Sakura to take care of."

"You people are a pitiful couple," Ino spitted out harshly.

"Shut the Hell up, low-life bitch!" Sasuke snarled out and held Sakura close to his body. Sakura looked at Sasuke shocked at his words and facial expression. _I never seen him life this…_ She thought worriedly and held onto him tightly.

"You're all retarded! You don't realize the upcoming danger do you?" Ino struggled and squirmed while fussing as she was still held down by the guys.

"Take her away! Looking at that bitch makes me sick!" Sasuke barked out and the guys dragged Ino into an interrogating room. He looked at Sakura as his face looked slightly calm from the stress. He softly spoke to the girl in his arms, "Let's go get that wound of your cleaned off."

Sakura nodded reluctantly and let Sasuke carry her bridal style once again to his office and cleared the papers and pens off his desk. He laid her down on the table with her body facing him. "Wait here," he told her. "I'll look for some rubbing alcohol and gauzes for your wound." He left the room in search for the medical items in another room and Sakura looked around the office. A mahogany desk that felt smooth to touch. His windows were closed and the room looked pretty plain and boring to just stare at.

_Oh joy_. She sarcastically cheered. Sakura got up from the desk despite the wound on her shoulder was throbbing and some blood was dripping down her arm. She ignored it and looked at the stuff Sasuke carelessly threw down on the floor before when he was making room for her to lie down.

She saw some reports on some murder cases she was familiar with. Most of them were hers a little while ago. She even saw a picture of her back jumping out the window when she heard the sirens. _Oh. How careless of me._ She continued staring the photos scattered all over the floor and saw one picture that had her whole face on it. She bent over and picked it up with her arm that wasn't dripping blood. Another picture of her that Sasuke kept around and she noticed she didn't look too young in the picture. It looked a little recent. She stared at the date on the bottom of the photo and gasped. Three years ago and that date look so familiar…

Flashback

_"Sasuke, why do you have to take so many photos?" Sakura pouted and he snapped another photo quickly. "SASUKE!"_

_He chuckled, "Because I can't stop staring at your beautiful face and it doesn't hurt to take pictures that'll make a great memory." Sasuke snapped another photo with his digital camera when Sakura grew red in the face._

_"GAH! STOP!" she slapped his hand childishly and he chuckled loudly at her immature behavior._

_"Relax," he held her chin with one hand and kissed her full on the lips. "You'll one day thank me for taking so many pictures of you."_

End of flashback

She whispered, "I do thank you." A small tear ran down her cheek.

"Excusez-moi?" a deep and rich voice inquired at the frame of the door.

Sakura saw a familiar face and there stood the famous Uchiha Itachi. She palely blushed embarrassingly when he looked at her with his alluring crimson eyes that seem so beautiful and intimidating to stare at. _Why didn't I notice them before at the docks?_

"Are you sick?" he inquired again as he was a little annoyed for repeating himself. Sakura noticed he was wearing a black sweater and black jeans and a bandage wrapped around his leg.

"Y-y—yea," she stuttered shyly. This was the man who she shot at the docks, but missed to only hit his leg. Sakura felt slightly guilty for making this handsome man in pain.

"Hmm… your shoulder is bleeding," he stated while observing her wound carefully. Itachi pulled out a white handkerchief and walked towards Sakura. Her body tensed when Itachi gently wiped off the blood on her arm and then dabbed on the wound.

The only thing Sakura didn't realize is that from behind, it looked like he was doing some "business" on top of her. Unfortunately for Sakura (and Sasuke), the raven haired man walked into the room with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and bandages in his arms. He gasped at the sight and then his overprotective boyfriend side took over him.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke growled loudly. Itachi chuckled and glanced at Sasuke with his right eye without turning.

"Good evening little brother," Itachi mockingly greeted.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OFF. SAKURA," Sasuke seethed through his teeth and clenched his fists tightly.

"Or what?" Itachi smirked. Sakura didn't bother to speak when she heard Sasuke's anger again.

"Or else I'll rip your fucking head off, bastard!"

"You just insulted our mother, you know?" Itachi chided.

"Just get off of her! I don't want you touching her!" Sasuke growled.

"Fine," Itachi murmured and stepped aside. Sasuke gawked at the scene. _He didn't molest her. He was wiping her wound, damnit! _Sasuke silently cursed to himself.

Sasuke groaned loudly at his major humiliating mistake. Itachi chuckled at his brother and muttered, "Foolish little brother."

"Shut up," Sasuke scoffed and went over to Sakura's bleeding shoulder and carefully bandage it with the rolls of gauze.

"Ow," Sakura winced in pain when Sasuke sort of tied the gauze around her shoulder a little tightly.

"Sorry," he apologized and loosened his grip. Itachi watched the couple in amusement.

"So this is the girl who shot me, eh?" Itachi asked in his amused tone.

"Yeah ni-san," Sasuke answered simply and then kissed Sakura on the forehead once he was done bandaging her wound.

"Hmm," the crimson eyed man examined Sakura's face and then trailed his crimson eyes down her fine body…

**"YOU ASSHOLE!"**

Itachi chuckled and quickly defended himself, "Easy brother. I'm not that perverted." Sasuke glared at his older brother and held "his Sakura" close to his chest. _Mine bitch! _Sasuke thought to himself.

"She looks different," Itachi plainly stated.

"What are you talking about? She's Sakura," Sasuke scoffed. _You dumb weasel ass…_

"Yes, but she doesn't seem the same Sakura three years ago or the same Sakura I saw at the docks recently," Itachi stated and looked at her more carefully. "The Sakura I'm staring at now seems to be in between."

"Explain," Sasuke ordered instead of asked.

Itachi once again chuckled at his brother's rash behavior, "It's very simple to understand, little brother. The Sakura we knew had a sweet and innocent and almost childish look on her face. The Sakura we saw at the docks acted more flirty, seductive, and mature. The Sakura I'm presently looking at now seems to be caught in between of looking innocent and dangerous."

"Why does that matter? She loves me and I love her," Sasuke scoffed at Itachi's observation.

_Do I? _Sakura quietly pondered and kept listening.

"How would you know that brother?" Itachi raised a brow at his younger brother's short reply.

"Well I proved you wrong about she isn't dead or someone else's sex toy. She's still the Sakura I know even though she killed so many people, which is so unlike the Sakura I knew. Sakura is gaining back her memories now and it's because of me and I have the patience to wait and let all of her memories return," Sasuke hugged her a little tighter.

Itachi sighed and found it useless to argue against Sasuke. _Foolish little brother, you think so simple for a man. Never let your guard down for something that seems defenseless…_

"Ano, Sasu-kun," Sakura decided to talk once she regained her voice. "Can we go home?"

"Yes Sakura. We can," Sasuke nodded at the pink haired girl in his arms and signaled Itachi to go away so he could have some privacy with her. The older brother once again chuckled deeply and waved goodbye at Sakura and at Sasuke. Sasuke scowled at his brother who only smirked at the facial expression. Once Itachi left the room, Sasuke started a new conversation.

"So how will you explain the many shopping bags here Sakura-chan?" Sasuke purred and picked up one of the shopping bags left on the floor. Sakura noticed the bag he held was the bag full of her clothes she received back from Hinata.

"That's none of your business," she made a poker face and tried to resist telling the truth to Sasuke.

Sasuke went through the large bag, which made Sakura twitch a little because that was an invasion of privacy.

Inside Sasuke found Sakura's clothes such as a sophisticated looking corset, seven pairs of bras and satin panties, a pair of black gauchos, three different, but similar Prada designed cocktail dresses, five boxes of different pairs of colored stiletto shoes that were Jimmy Choo branded, a beige crop jacket, two Levi denim skirts, five different pairs of mini skirts, three different cowl tops that looked more for clubbing, a white sun dress she wore at the docks before, and a bunch of other clothes. A makeup kit, and finally a strange box sealed tightly.

"Interesting," Sasuke mumbled as he fingered the fabric of her red panties with the white polka dot design. Sakura blushed at his action, which made Sasuke smirk at her reaction. "Since when did you wear such intimate clothing, Sakura?"

"Those are my clothes back from Sacred Flower," Sakura softly replied with a slight blush. "As for those panties, I got them at Victoria's Secret recently."

"What about this box?" he held up the black steel box containing some unknown objects inside.

Sakura sighed and opened the box to revealed the following items: a small velvet purple pouch filled with golden unused sebons, a dagger that had stones of dark amethyst and onyx creating a design of the black mamba, a hairpin of a cherry blossom charm dangling from it, vials of some foul liquid disguised as a perfume if not read, and finally a small case of weird looking jewels of many colors.

"What are the diamonds for?"

"They're not diamonds. Black and green ones are for targeting a certain part of a person. Red are trackers, blue are for poisoning when dissolved in water, pink for a decoration, and finally the one purple jewel is for…" Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Difficult situations," she whispered loud enough for Sasuke to only hear her.

Sasuke nodded and understood why there was only one purple jewel in the whole case. _It's for suicide…_

-

-

-

-

-

**Meanwhile**

"Tell us the location," Neji ordered as the blond haired woman only snarled in response as the bright light shone in her eyes as blinding torture.

"Face it, Neji. She won't talk," Shikamaru scoffed as the blond haired assassin only glared at him.

"I will tell you nothing, pineapple head!" Ino spitted out. "And that goes the same for you, Hyuga!"

"That's fine. We can wait," Neji retorted back with a menacing look.

"Except me," Naruto raised his hand and earned another smack on the head. "OW!"

"Sacred Flower shall always live! The Flower always blooms back!" Ino screeched out loud.

"I know a lot about your little kidnapping clan," Neji glared at Ino. "You sick, twisted people took Tenten away from me. Where is your clan?"

"I thought you're not supposed to be showing emotions when interrogating prisoners?" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Just let Neji go with this one."

"Tenten? You were her lover?" Ino grimaced sourly. "It's already bad enough that Sakura is matched up to an Uchiha!" She made a face.

"Answer my question, bitch!" Neji barked out and the light continued to blind Ino.

"I will never reveal it!"

"Ino, just tell them," Sakura's voice begged and Neji faced the doorway to see Sakura and Sasuke. Neji nodded at the two of them and let the two women talk.

"You traitor," Ino glared at her ex-comrade. Sakura didn't seem fazed by Ino's glare and only looked at the blond with sympathy.

"I may be a traitor, but I found who I really am by being with Sasuke," Sakura started off. "Now I know my hands aren't always blood stained, but were meant to be held by somebody else's hand." The pink haired woman looked at Sasuke with a sweet smile and smiled back at her.

"Agent S, you were better off when you had no love and no memory. Don't you feel happy when you are in a position superior to men? Don't you love killing people as if it were second nature to you? Don't you love yourself?!" Ino yelled at the woman in front of her.

"I loved feeling superior when someone forced me to use my power. I loved killing people when I had no one to feel sorry to. I did love myself until I saw what a monster I become. I don't love myself. I love Sasuke," Sakura answered boldly at the last sentence.

"Well damn you! Damn your boyfriend! Damn everyone in this room!" Ino cursed. "You will die Agent S! Flowers don't die! They come back! And back! And will always come back! Don't you forget it!" Ino looked a little hysterical. Her hair looked disheveled and her eyes looked so bewildered. "I-"She didn't finish her sentence when Naruto decided to knock her unconscious.

"She was getting annoying with that Flower speech," Naruto shrugged.

"Now you know how it feels to be annoyed when hearing the same thing all the time?" Sasuke mocked.

"Not really. I just didn't like the yelling," Naruto grinned and earned another smack on the head by a briefcase. "OW!"

Sakura looked at her ex-comrade. _Now I really know Tsunade and the rest of Sacred Flower is after me. I'm not alone though. _She smiled when she looked up to see Sasuke scowling at Naruto's fake hurt look. _I just hope. _Sakura looked at her hands … _these hands of mine won't have to be blood stained… by Sasuke's blood…_

-

-

-

-

-

_- Are my hands meant to be covered in somebody else's blood? Or are my hands meant to be held by somebody else's hand?_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Review this chapter please.**


	15. Metallic Alchemy

**Author's note: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter, but it still has most of the original text. **

**French translations:**

**Extase – ecstasy as in good feeling rather than the drug**

**Je ne parle pas anglais ou japonais – I do not speak English or Japanese**

**Qui est le propriétaire? – Who is the owner?**

**C'est unknown… Quelqu'un me donne mes chèques – That's unknown… someone else gives me my checks.**

**And the name of the song with the lyrics I used is called TABOO by J-pop artist Koda Kumi. The translation, I don't really have since people interpret the song differently in English. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer – Takara does not own Naruto or any of the characters, but only the original characters. All rights of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Takara does not own the lyrics to the song "TABOO" used in this chapter. All rights belong to Jpop artist Koda Kumi.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Black Mamba**

**Chapter seize: **_**Metallic Alchemy**_

-

-

-

-

-

_- Ne jouez pas avec l'équilibre délicat de la nature. Certaines choses sont censées ne jamais être touché ..._

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sakura**

"Keep interrogating her for further information. I wanna see her break down about the clan's location," Sasuke grimly demanded.

"Will do," Neji nodded and followed Shikamaru who was already dragging away the unconscious Ino with Naruto trailing behind as well.

"Can we please leave?" Sakura begged while tugging the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt.

"Just a minute, Sakura," he replied and hastily snatched his cell out of his pocket to see a voice message sent to him. Sasuke pressed the button to hear a monotonous voice of Itachi saying:

"You're my substitute for my missions while I still recover. Be at the night club Extase. You need to be disguised as a casual clubber and you'll need Sakura to come. It's mandatory for this type of mission. Do not ask questions and do not deny bringing her. All answers will be found out in the parking lot of the club from one man named Sasori who has all details. Do not question the man's capabilities as he's dangerous for you, foolish brother. End of message"

"That damn wise ass," Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"It'll be fine Sasu-kun," Sakura smiled a little. "A mission at a night club won't be so dangerous."

"No, you're definitely not going. I don't give a shit about Itachi's orders. If I have to bring a female partner, I'll bring someone else rather than risk your life," he stated in a hard voice. "I will not lose you again."

"But it's nothing!" Sakura frowned. "You don't even know the point of the mission yet! What if your brother is counting on me for something?"

"He'll count on nothing. If anyone wants to deal with you, they'll have to go through me first."

"Come on. Quit being so masochistic already!" Sakura's eyes snapped into a dark, angry emerald color. "I've been raised as a serial killer. If anyone wants a piece of me, I'll slit their throat out before they have a chance to strike." Her voice dropped an octave at the last part and sent a slight shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"You're still not going," he managed to say without stammering. "And that's final."

"You're such an arrogant ass. I don't sense any danger from this mission!" Sakura defended.

"It doesn't matter. You're not going to get involved with Itachi's business with drug lords and mafias," Sasuke scowled. "If you don't know this, these missions target mainly on violent people. They're violent people that can harm innocent civilians who are mostly women."

"For your information, I'm the one who kills these "violent people" as my job back as a Flower", Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke's attempt to scare her. "In fact, I'm the one who even kill steals them from your brother. I have skill for these types of people and I don't fear them at all. Face it Sasu-kun, you need me."

"I need you safe," his voice softened. "It's not only the wanted criminals I'm worried about. I'm worried about you being kidnapped again and I won't be there to save you like last time." He looked down slightly to wince at the awful thought. Sakura felt the sting of guilt lash her heart and burned her throat a bit as the sight of her upset lover.

"Alright," Sakura slowly said. "I won't come."

"Thank you," he embraced her. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

"But you owe me," she quickly added and then pouted. "It's not fair you get all the glory of slashing out their throats while I'm left alone at home sulking about it."

"Hn," he managed to smirk a bit at her grim joke. Sasuke placed his index finger over her soft lips. "Shh. If you're a good girl, I'll give you something you'd like in bed when I return."

Sakura chuckled and replied, "I'd like to see you on the bottom instead." And she stuck her tongue out in front of him. His smirk widened and he only winked in response.

"We'll see about that," the ravened haired man smiled cockily. "Anyways I'll leave now for the mission. Naruto will drive you to his house, but don't worry about that idiot. He can't touch you. I believe he's still a virgin after all this time."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" a loud bellow echoed down from the hallway. Naruto came dashing out with his fancy neon green colored gym clothes still on. His face was distorted with rage and even fangs peeped out. "I have ears, you know! And I'm not a VIRGIN!"

"What would make me believe that?" Sasuke scoffed at the loud mouth man.

"Sasuke has a point," Shikamaru added as he walked over to the group. "If you weren't a virgin, how come you giggle at the sight of naked women all the time? A real man doesn't find porn hilarious to look at."

W-w-well," Naruto stammered a bit and scratched his head for an answer. "Sometimes those women look demented with their inhuman D cups and messed up pin ups! And it was hentai! Everyone knows how hentai can get messed up!" He smiled with triumph, hoping his response sounded intelligent and believable for his co workers.

"… Those were women from Playboy magazine," Shikamaru smacked his forehead. "What straight man can't handle a Playboy and tell the difference from hentai?"

"An immature idiot," Neji added and the group darted their eyes at him.

"Weren't you supposed to be asking that loud mouthed Blondie about the location?" Sasuke raised a brow the Hyuga.

"She still isn't talking and it's Shino's shift anyways," Neji answered.

Sasuke nodded his head as he was aware Shino was definitely the perfect interrogator for stubborn suspects.

"I'm not an idiot!" Naruto growled. "I went through high school and college with flying colors!!"

"More like barely passing," Sasuke sighed at the stupidity level of the atmosphere.

"Well teme, you should know that I have a girlfriend," Naruto smiled cheekily.

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" Sasuke tried to keep his voice from sounding surprised. _Dobe must be lying._

"Hinata is my girlfriend!" the blond haired man boldly exclaimed. "She's sooo pretty and such a cutie! Oh, but Sakura-chan is adorable too! But with Hinata I could just pick her up and spin her around till we all get dizzy! She's like a chibi doll and it's just too cute when she faints and stutters and I would go AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Naruto continued spazzing out nonsense.

"You're the pitiful idiot who's going out with my cousin?" Neji asked incredulously. His pale lavender eyes showed obvious surprise. "What has she done?!" He couldn't imagine the next generation of Hyuga bloodline children with the cursed last name. _Uzumaki_… Oh God! To think of dozens of indigo haired and blue eyed children screaming and yelling at their Uncle Neji?! NO! Even worse! Blond haired and lavender eyed children running around in the Hyuga clan while causing havoc!

"I'm not pitiful!" Naruto blared roughly. "And we LOVE each other!" He smiled widely when he got the satisfaction of seeing steam emitting from Neji's head. He stormed out of the room with Shikamaru following behind with his hands in his pocket.

Sakura giggled as the whole argument seemed too ridiculous to comprehend. The guys couldn't help, but noticed her musical laughter that simply struck their hearts.

"What are you guys staring at?" she looked around feeling slightly awkward as the center of attention.

Naruto was the first to recover, "It's nothing. Anyways Sakura-chan, it's time for you to meet my Hinata!" The blonde haired man beamed with joy.

"Great," Sakura smiled at the thought of meeting the sincere Hinata again at the luxury of her home. _I was always curious about her lifestyle outside of the clan base._

"I'll take my leave now," Sasuke stated and kissed her. "If the idiot does do something, tell me so I can rip his head off his shoulders."

"That won't be necessary!" Naruto yelled.

"Gee, thanks for ruining my hearing," Sasuke groaned. He quickly left before he could listen to anymore of Naruto's senseless babbling.

As soon as Sasuke left the room, Naruto suddenly was on his guard by checking every hallway and every aspect of the room.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Do you sense danger?" She began to act alarmed. _Has the clan invaded the HQ?!_

"No. It's not that," he inquires while he squint his eyes suspiciously at an air vent above his head.

"What is it then?" she pressed on forward to know what he was sniffing around for.

"Eavesdroppers," Naruto replied and then a warm smile spreads across his face.

"WHAT?" the pink haired girl demanded.

"WE CAN GO EAT RAMEN NOW!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor, "You got me worked up for ramen?"

"It creates suspense," Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "And I didn't want anyone else to hear so they would want a free bowl of ramen out of my wallet."

"Baka," Sakura sighed and smiled. _This guy really does love his ramen and his money._

"So you want to come?" Naruto's eyes sparkled with excitement and puppy dog joy.

"Sure?" she blurted out too soon. _Curse his adorable face!_

"Yosh! Let's go! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto celebrated while marching to the parking lot exit with an embarrassed rose petal haired girl following along.

Just as they were about step into his car-"Wait a minute. This is your car?" Sakura twitched at the intense bright yellow car. The Nissan Maxima 2009 version is indeed a fast and fancy sports car to show off, but why paint it canary yellow? Why, if she didn't know any better, it looked like a vehicle version of the loud mouthed whisker cheeked man himself or possibly Tweety bird.

"Hehe," Naruto snickered. "Ne, you like it?"

"It's bright," she answered as honestly as she could. _And it's just as obnoxious as this knucklehead._

"The lady goes first!" Naruto opened the passenger door first. Sakura smiled a thank you and stepped into the unusually colored Maxima uncomfortably. They drove on to their destination while being completely unaware that a white Lexus was following the two.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sasuke**

_I hope she's safe_, he thought to himself as he focused at what's ahead of him. A building of neon and argon lights glowing radiant to attract a crowd. Many adults and possibly underage teenagers huddled around the entrance to the exclusive Extase where the wildest of parties in Paris happen. Sasuke also noticed a few bodyguards and cops outside. _Like they're any good against homicidal maniacs._

The raven haired man smoothly drove to the parking lot, which is behind the club. With a few street lights flickering, he almost believes it was too deserted from some guy named Sasori to stay around. Sasuke parked his car and made sure to lock and secure it from some nosy carjacker. He leaned against his car door and breathed in the air. _Cigarettes, coke, booze, and some ecstasy, which I'm not surprised about since this club is notorious for their substances._

A red haired man walked towards him. Sasuke couldn't see his face. _Is this Sasori?_ He clutched the gun hidden in his pocket_._

"Uchiha Sasuke," a strange bland voice called out rather than ask a question. He stepped out of the shadows and showed his emotionless face.

"Sasori," he replied calmly and aloof.

The red haired man left a dramatic pause before saying. "Where is the girl and better question is why aren't you wearing your disguise?" He sounded slightly annoyed by Sasuke's lack of preparation after being told specific instructions. _Stupid Uchihas_. He thought while thinking of Uchiha Itachi and the man's cocky smile.

"She does not have to be part of this mission and I don't need a mask of a fool to complete tasks," Sasuke coldly answered. "What is my mission?"

"Without the girl, this mission would be impossible," Sasori glared at the ravened haired man. "The purpose of the mission is to retrieve data of the Sacred Flower clan with Sakura."

"Hn. I'll find my own way."

_Insolence! _Sasori strained to say, "Don't say I didn't warn you before. Your task is to lure out the owner of this establishment and pry off as much information from the owner about the clan. In our reports, the owner has a link to Sacred Flower and the head mistress."

"You call this impossible?" Sasuke mocked.

"The only information I have for you that the owner is nicknamed "The Chimera" and the identity of the owner is still a mystery."

"That's all I'll need," Sasuke nodded.

As he was about to walk away, Sasori added, "You still need a disguise. Itachi and I do not tolerate such irresponsibility of you getting caught."

Sasuke craned his head and cocked so damn arrogantly, "What are you going to do about it?"

"How does suspension sound to spoil the Uchiha family's perfect reputation of obedience and cooperation?" Sasori smirked a bit. Sasuke glared at the red haired man with pure hatred. He went to the back of his trunk and dug out a deep crimson spiky punk wig and some black shredded club clothes to hold out in front of Sasori.

"Looks convincing to you?" he scoffed.

"Perfect, now all you'll need to get in is this VIP pass," Sasori tossed a fake plastic badge to Sasuke. "Just show it to the guards and you get in with no problem."

"Hn," Sasuke replied and looked at the name: Achihu Sesaku. "What the fuck?"

"It's just a fake identity for you to use. Basically it's the letters of your first and last name rearranged."

"This name sounds so fucking feminine," Sasuke grimaced. He ignored the fact Sasori was watching and quickly changed into the shirt of rips showing off his perfect abs with the spikes on the shirt look intimidating. He placed the wig carefully over his head and tucked in the raven locks of his hair in. He searched deeper into his trunk where he kept his accessories of chains and studded jewelry.

"Don't fail," Sasori dangerously warned, which Sasuke only glowered in response. He walked back to the entrance with his new punk look of a red headed rebel named Sesaku. _I look retarded…_

"ID," a bodyguard with a long scar on his face demanded.

Sasuke flashed the plastic card in front of the man who snatched it and grunted as he pulled back the curtain for Sasuke to walk through. Inside the club, J-pop music was blaring on and the crowds of people were dancing as if they were in a hypnotic trance.

**Come over here I'ma show you something**

**You've never seen before  
Come take my hands I'ma show you something you've never seen before, UH!  
I know it's our secret  
Gotta keep to yourself tonight**

_Thank God Sakura isn't here_. He frowned at the sight of two strippers being groped at the same time by one guy. He walked through the drunk and high crowd.

**(Here we go now!)**

**Yamini mi wo tsutsunde kara ESCAPE **

**  
Nukedasu saki wa itsumono TOUGH SPOT**

**Aizu shitara Imma let you get inside **

**  
Handou nigiri shimete DRIVE AWAY **

His vision began distorted due to the strobe lights blinding his vision. The trance of the song is really getting to him. _Damn this song!_ He gritted his teeth to get to the back where the bar may be. _And damn these people!_ He pushed away a couple grinding against each other out of his view.

**(Escape) Machika yume?**

Sasuke suddenly drowned into the pleasure of the club. _There's something relaxing about the club…_ He fought to keep his eyes open. His obscured vision was able to see the bartender's figure. He slumped his way to a stool to order a Kamikaze As soon as the glass was in front of him, Sasuke demanded, "Who's the owner?"

"Je ne parle pas anglais ou japonais," said the bartender.

"Qui est le propriétaire?" he asked again with impatience as Sasuke sipped the alcohol.

"C'est unknown," the bartender sighed. "Quelqu'un me donne mes chèques." Sasuke sighed angrily and darted his eyes towards the crowds in hope to find his answer. All he saw was repulsive people dancing to nonsense, which he doesn't give a damn about.

"Excusez moi, monsieur?" a feminine purr was heard behind him. The raven haired man turned around to look at a dark haired female no older than he was. With dark eyes and pale skin as his, she could pass as any ordinary person. All she wore was black skintight suit and black heels, but what made her stand out was the zebra printed scarf around her neck and her twisted smile.

"Yeah?" he coolly responded and took another sip of the alcoholic drink.

"I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation about the club owner," she smiled wickedly as she looked at his body with clear lust in her eyes.

Sasuke looked at the woman suspiciously. _Trying to seduce me already? She's up to something._ He said, "That's right. I want to know the owner's identity."

Her smile then turned childish and somewhat eerily innocent, "I know the owner! I'm sure the owner would be very pleased to meet a fan."

"I thought the owner never reveals himself."

Suddenly her smile faded to a smirk so demonic, "Oh the owner is just shy of people. I'm sure the owner can handle one customer rather than the paparazzi. Come with me." She signaled with her hand to a staircase near the bar. Her eye color changed into a reddish amber shade within her pools of black. She continued to smile wickedly.

_What's with this woman? I should keep my guard up._ He glared at the upper staircase of enmity and then followed quietly behind the mysterious woman.

-

-

-

-

-

**With Sakura**

"That ramen was sooo good, wasn't it?" Naruto asked and put his arms over his head.

"Yeah, it was quite delicious," she smiled. _I feel so bloated!_

"Now time for you to meet Hinata!" he smiled widely. "You'll like her a lot! Just to let you know, she faints easily, but that's normal for her!" Naruto once again smiled cheekily, which made Sakura crack a smile as well. They drove once again to a quiet suburban neighborhood. Naruto parked in front of the only light lavender painted home.

"No yellow?" she joked around.

Naruto laughed and replied, "Nope. It's my other favorite color because of the pretty shade of her eyes."

"That's so sweet," Sakura smiled slightly. _I bet Sasuke would never paint his room pink or green like me._ She snickered to herself at the thought of an emerald green walled bedroom or a cherry blossom pink front door.

Naruto led her to the front doorsteps of his house where he pulled out the keys out of his jacket's pocket and unlocked the front door to greet Hinata who was drawing in her sketchbook on the couch.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun," the indigo haired woman softly smiled and walked up to hug her loud boyfriend.

"I MISSED YOU!" he awkwardly bawled out and bear hugged his tiny girlfriend till she was turning purple.

"Naruto drop her before she dies of lack of oxygen!" Sakura yelled out and Naruto set Hinata back down to the ground.

"Thank you, Sakura-san," she panted.

"Gomen!" Naruto apologized and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Hinata only gave him a peck back and smiled sweetly. She turned her attention to Sakura. "Sakura it's so good to see you again."

"It sure is."

"Wait you girls know each other? That's so cool!" Naruto beamed. "Now we can like go on double dates or something, but as long as teme doesn't ruin it with his depressing mood and love of tomatoes!" And Naruto kept rambling on about how much he hated Sasuke.

While the blond haired man listed more nonsense, Sakura whispered to Hinata, "Any news so far?"

"Not that I know of," Hinata whispered back. "But be on the lookout for them attacking any minute." She looked apprehensively at the window. In the near distance, an unusual rustle was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I did," Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously.

"AND HE'S ALWAYS CALLING ME RETARDED!" Naruto finally yelled out. He noticed the two women looking at the window suspiciously. "Uhh hello?"

All of the sudden, a burst of gusting air broke through the window and Sakura quickly pushed Naruto and Hinata out of the way. Glass shards landed where they were standing and the pink haired woman only glared at the direction of the attacker as she ducked.

"Agent S, surrender!" a woman barked out from outside. She swiftly leaped through the window and landed in front of them with perfect reflexes. A tall woman with dirty blind pigtails wearing a short dark purple kimono dress and carrying a large purple steel fan boldly stated, "I order you to come back to the clan NOW!"

"I'll never come back Temari," Sakura hissed. "No matter what you do, you're still no match to me." She smirked at the angry reaction of the dirty blond haired woman.

"We'll see about that traitor!" Temari cried out and began to strike forward to the pink haired girl. "DIE!"

-

-

-

-

-

- _Never mess with the delicate balance of nature. Some things are meant to never be touched…_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note – Review this chapter please.**


End file.
